Héroes y Villanos: Avengers Asemble
by El Rudo
Summary: Todos tienen sus objetivos que a lo largo de una saga entera, los han llevado a enfrentarse entre sí, mas ahora que un enemigo sin precedentes ha aparecido y devastado, todos saben qué deben hacer. Clasificación M por muertes violentas y groserías.
1. Unidos Bajo las Nubes de Muerte

**Disclaimer: Si bien no se hace referencia a ningún personaje de The Loud House, el enemigo al que se enfrenta el MCU es un personaje de dicha serie que protagonizó un fic que escribí hace algún tiempo. The Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon, y los héroes del MCU y FOX que aquí intervienen, no son de mi propiedad, siendo el único propósito de esta obra el de entretener. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**Unidos Bajo las Nubes de Muerte**

Pese a que el sol era radiante y se había pronosticado una ola de calor, una sombra avanzaba cubriéndolo todo. Temibles nubes negras surcaban los cielos hacia Nueva York, enormes vehículos voladores recubiertos por una infinidad de placas puntiagudas recorridas canales rojos que acababan distintas gemas carmesí los cubrían, se trataba de los leviatanes de la flota de la muerte Vinshir (palabra que en su idioma significa supremo) avanzando con sus bahías de carga abiertas.

Figuras humanoides acorazadas, con el mismo blindaje el que leviatán esperaban de pie frente a todo tipo de amalgamas, listos para ser desplegados desde las bahías e iniciar lo que sería la más sangrienta matanza de la historia. Esperaban matar a doce millones de personas en el primer ataque.

–**Oh and it's fantastic. I see something. I blast it!**

Sobre la placa defensiva principal del leviatán insignia de la flota, se encontraba el dios oscuro tatareando, y a sus espaldas estaba su primera jerarca, ambos expectantes de la resistencia que pondrían los héroes de este planeta.

–Esto… es decepcionante– Grand Final sentenció al ver que sólo había tres sujetos en el camino. Los disruptores no habían interceptado ninguna alerta o señal de auxilio proveniente de la ciudad –. ¿Nos enfrentarán sin refuerzos?

–Aceptar la muerte no está en la naturaleza humana… –La primera jerarca, habló tan intrigada como su amo–. Mas estos tres no son débiles.

Se trataba de un hombre con melena y barba rubia y prominente, con sobrepeso que portaba un martillo y un hacha, otro hombre en muy buena forma en uniforme azul armado con un escudo circular con anillos rojos, azules y una estrella blanca en el centro, y finalmente una armadura roja y dorada que irradiaba mucha energía, el escáner indicaba que su fuente de energía era muy poderosa y estaba en su pecho.

–¿Les pasamos por encima? –Kaah'Narak ("Olvido de los poderosos" en su idioma) preguntó al tiempo en que las furias de la eternidad eran desplegadas con sus cañones principales ya energizados.

–Dispárenles. –El dios oscuro ordenó, y de inmediato una esfera carmesí fue disparada hacia el valiente trío, un orbe infernal que los consumiría de inmediato, pero el ataque sólo acabó destruido por el hacha del rubio.

El dios oscuro retomó sus expectativas de la resistencia de los héroes al ver que el hacha que rompió el orbe infernal modificó su trayectoria y regresó a la mano del hombre rubio.

–Según el registro de los héroes, se trata de Thor…

–¿El de los mitos nórdicos?

–¡Baja a pelear! –El supuesto Thor gritó con fuerza lanzando de nuevo su hacha, esta vez hacia el dios oscuro, quien lo evadió con facilidad.

Debajo de la sombra del hacha se encontraba un martillo volador el cual impactó el yelmo del dios oscuro, sin poder agrietar su armadura, pero logrando derribarlo de su leviatán.

Cientos de garras carmesí que parecían muy afiladas emergieron de la espalda de Grand Final y formaron una estructura enmarañada que detuvo su caída, y luego se doblaron para permitirle un cómodo y elegante descenso.

–Valdrá la pena matarlos –Grand Final sentenció levantando su puño para que su flota se detuviera, para luego liberar sus espadas.

No lo parecía sobre esa inmensa estructura, y pese a que detrás de esa armadura se escondía un moribundo niño de once años, el Dios oscuro era imponente. Su armadura negra de tres metros de alto, con placas sólo distinguibles por los canales rojos que las recorrían, le daban un aspecto cuanto menos intimidante.

–¿Seguro que quieres enfrentarnos sólo, Alarak? –La armadura roja preguntó retirando la máscara de su rostro, revelándose como un hombre de barba corta y bien afeitada, se trataba de un genio de la robótica muy famoso en los tiempos modernos.

–El aclamado Tony Stark… o Ironman –Grand Final comentó irradiando una sensación de respeto y desviando su mirada al hombre del escudo–. Steve Rogers y Thor-¡Ah!

Abruptamente Grand Final desvió su rostro hacia el cielo al recibir impacto del escudo de Steve Rogers. Según los sensores, el escudo regresó a su dueño por los rebotes en el suelo y las rocas, era muy hábil en el manejo de esa herramienta, más de lo que los sensores podían predecir.

–¡Ah! –Con fuerza, el dios oscuro cargó contra sus enemigos, apuntando con su espada derecha a Steve Rogers.

Era impresionante que su escudo resistiera a la energía pura que conformaba sus espadas, y también que sus piernas no se fracturaran por el impacto del golpe que lo dejó hundido en roca sólida. Sin duda el término "super soldado" está bien merecido, pero resistir contra ese poder no le era fácil, Steve estaba resistiendo el golpe descendente de rodillas en el piso hasta que la carga sobre él desapareció cuando su enemigo dio un salto hacia atrás para evadir el martillo de Thor, pero en el aire no pudo evadir su hacha, la cual impactó contra su cuello sin llegar a penetrar su armadura.

–Buen ataque a la cabeza –El dios oscuro reconoció sujetando el brazo de Thor.

–¡Uoah! –Thor al recibir el impacto de Mjolnir al regresar, Grand Final lo usó como escudo.

–¡Arg! –Pese a su coraza, el rayo de energía que Ironman disparó de su pecho logró llegar a la débil carne del dios oscuro al atacarlo sorpresivamente por la espalda.

Por reflejo, Grand Final formó una esfera carmesí a su alrededor. A sabiendas del repentino aumento en la energía de su enemigo, Tony se retiró rápidamente, y Steve usó su escudo para protegerse.

–¡Ah! –Thor gritó de dolor cuando los rayos que emanaban de la esfera impactaron contra su carne.

–El orbe del caos quemará tu carne, señor del trueno –El dios oscuro sentenció con malicia en sus palabras.

–¡Thor! – Ironman gritó al tiempo en que los nanobots de su traje formaban cuatro potenciadores para su rayo a sus espaldas, pero no pudo disparar al ver que Grand Final tenía a Thor como escudo… o eso es lo que su enemigo esperaba– ¡Cap!

Sin perder un instante Tony disparó, pero su ataque iba dirigido al escudo del capitán logrando reflejar el ataque y golpeando al dios oscuro en la espalda.

–¡Ah! –Con dolor, el dios oscuro gritó y cayó al piso sin moverse, junto con Thor, quien aún estaba consciente, pero muy herido por el orbe del caos.

–Analiza sus signos vitales, viernes – Ironman ordenó manteniendo sus armas apuntándole a su enemigo, le era difícil imaginar que pudiera sobrevivir al ver todo el metal incandescente en su espalda –. Cap, saca a Thor de aquí.

–Enseguida… su armadura dedicó todos sus recursos a contener el ataque y sus sistemas de apoyo vital están fallando…

Sin responder, Steve Rogers obedeció sin dejar de apuntar a su enemigo con su escudo.

–¡Atrás! –Steve gritó usando su escudo para protegerse de las garras carmesí que el dios oscuro extendió. Esa orden le permitió proteger a Thor con su escudo.

–No de nuevo –Con ansias, el dios oscuro sentenció usando otra artimaña.

–Alerta: alta concentración de energía detectada detrás del Capitán –Viernes informó haciendo que Tony se exaltara.

–¡Cap detrás de ti!

Sin poder voltear su escudo por las garras carmesí en frente, el capitán sólo vio de reojo una esfera carmesí de energía frente a él, un orbe vacío cargado por la energía del ataque de Ironman.

El estruendo de la explosión fue impresionante, y de ella quedó un muy mal herido Steve Rogers, su uniforme estaba destrozado, dejando ver una espalda llena de heridas y quemaduras de tercer grado.

–Hacerme el muerto y fingir que tu ataque tuvo éxito… demasiado confiado, Ironman –El dios oscuro habló poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su enemigo con confianza, pues estaba rodeado por orbes vacíos que absorberían cualquier ataque de energía –¿Oh?

No lo había visto venir, Ironman modificó su armadura para formar una cuchilla en su muñeca con la que intentó apuñalar al dios oscuro, sólo para romperse al contacto con su yelmo.

–¡Ugh! –Un crudo colpe en su estómago hizo a Tony toser de golpe al perder el aire, y un segundo golpe, esta vez dirigido a su cabeza, lo hizo saltar hacia atrás.

Grand Final no esperaba que siguiera consciente, pero para su sorpresa, en un ágil giro en el aire, Ironman cayó de pie y concentró sus nanobots en sus brazos para formar un mecanismo de ataque martillo en ambos brazos. Debido a la sorpresa de su enemigo, Tony logró conectar su ataque y lanzarlo hacia atrás, dejando dos líneas de tierra.

–¡Purgaré la carne de tus huesos! –El dios oscuro gritó con furia y las gemas de su corona comenzaron a brillar, para luego formar siete finos rayos de desplazamiento, todos listos para rebanar a su enemigo, las temibles lanzas ígneas del dios oscuro.

–¡Tony! –El capitán américa gritó lanzando su escudo a una piedra, el rebote puso su herramienta frente a Tony, quien lo sostuvo para protegerse al reflejar esas finas hebras de energía.

–¡Viernes, cambia el ángulo!

La I.A. del traje calculó el ángulo de reflexión y rápidamente giró el escudo para desviar uno de los rayos de regreso a Grand Final, pero este sólo puso su mano en el camino del rayo, se había asegurado de que sus propios ataques no pudieran herirlo.

Sin perder el tiempo, el dios oscuro volvió a lanzar sus garras contra su enemigo, esta vez lo envolverían y empalarían.

–¿Eh? –Grand Final no se esperaba ver el problemático martillo de Thor frente a él ¿Acaso el señor del trueno había fallado? No…

Las garras carmesí se quebraron y el dios oscuro debió clavar sus espadas al suelo para evitar ser arrastrado por la onda de choque que el impacto de Mjolnir contra el escudo del capitán causó.

No podían ver mucho en la nube de humo que rodeaba la batalla, pero por sus sistemas de sondeo y sensores podían saber exactamente qué sucedía.

–¡Arrástrense gusanos!

–¡Con voluntad inquebrantable!

–¡Morirán con dolor!

–¡Ha llegado la victoria!

Los jerarcas y vanguardias animaban al dios oscuro.

–Megalitos –Grand Final habló y las vanguardias de alteración gravitatoria usaron sus poder para aplastar todo el polvo. Con el campo de batalla listo, el dios oscuro observó lo que ya conocía: el estado de sus enemigos.

Thor a penas y podía mantenerse de rodillas, pese a sus descuidos físicos, sin duda es el más resistente, el castigo de los orbes del caos no es una amenaza menor. Steve Rogers no estaba mejor, la tosca explosión fue demasiado para él, mientras que Stark estaba frente a él, dispuesto a seguir deteniéndolo.

–El deber de un héroe –El dios oscuro comentó con burla en lo que abría sus brazos en una arrogante pose–. ¿Tienes seres queridos en esa ciudad?

–… –Naturalmente Tony no admitiría que su hija estaba en la ciudad.

–O quizá los genocidios de Nueva York, y Sokovia están en tu espalda –Las burlas del dios oscuro llegaban justo al corazón de Tony, mas no le hacían ningún rasguño.

–Mi único peso en la espalda eres tú –Con determinación Ironman respondió volviendo a tomar su posición de combate.

–¿Y cuántos cadáveres más, tu espalda podrá resistir? –Sin perder un instante, el dios oscuro dirigió todas las lanzas ígneas de su corona contra Thor, mientras que sus garras carmesí se lanzaron a despedazar a Steve. Aún con sus armas, el estado de sus cuerpos no podría enfrentar un embiste así de destructivo– ¿Qué?

Ahora sí que Grand Final no podía imaginar qué sucedió, el propio aire frente a sus rayos del caos parecía quebrarse, como si de un espejo se tratara, mientras que una infinidad de látigos resplandecientes detuvieron las garras carmesí que iban a por el capitán.

–Él jamás colapsará ante esa carga, señor oscuro –Una infinidad de voces hablando al unísono aseveraron. Al mirar a lo alto, un hombre de extravagantes prendas azules que incluso le parecían folclóricas o tradicionalistas y con una vistosa capa roja, y miles de duplicados que sujetaban los látigos, se unificaron en un solo hombre que ahora levitaba alrededor de la negra armadura–. Él no está sólo.

–Doctor Strange –El dios oscuro apreció emocionado retrayendo sus garras, no había enfrentado a un hechicero antes y si bien no le era cómodo salir de su zona de confort al luchar contra alguien que no respondiera a las leyes de la física o la lógica, también le emocionaba.

–Que el poder fluya en mis aliados, el sol brillará una vez más –El doctor Strange sentenció mientras hacía veloces movimientos con sus brazos, para finalizar su danza con ambas manos rodeadas por anillos brillantes con inscripciones en otro idioma y apuntando al dios oscuro.

El dios oscuro se cubrió con las cuchillas de sus muñecas formando una "X", aunque también estaba preparado para evadir un ataque, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando el hechicero supremo separó sus manos y tentáculos celestes se dirigieron hacia Thor y Steve Rogers.

–¡Nada de revivirlos! –Grand Final gritó con furia disparando sus lanzas térmicas contra el doctor Strange, mas sólo encontraron el escudo del capitán américa sujetado por Ironman–. ¡Más muertos!

–Más vale que pienses en algo, Doc –Ironman estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al dios oscuro, pero este enemigo había probado superarlo.

En una brutal ola de ataque, las garras carmesí rodearían a Ironman para acabar con Strange, ni siquiera sus rayos de energía podrían detener el furioso ataque.

–¡Ah! –El golpe del Mjolnir en su yelmo lanzó al dios oscuro hacia atrás.

–¡Buaj! –La escotilla de la máscara del dios oscuro se abrió para dejar salir un chorro de sangre proveniente de la boca del humano que, dentro de la armadura reside –. Eso… no ha sido muy amable de su parte, Thor… Vaya.

Enorme fue la sorpresa de Grand Final al ver que el ataque provino del capitán América, quien ya se había recuperado de sus heridas.

–¡Ustedes no aprenden! ¡Si terquedad me irrita! –El dios oscuro gritó con furia volviendo a lanzar sus garras carmesí para acabar con el capitán, pero estas fueron quebradas por las veloces embestidas del hacha y el martillo, la coordinación de ambos era temible– ¡Mi voluntad es inquebrantable!

Con furia, el dios oscuro usó sus espadas para destruir a Mjolnir y al hacha, pero sólo logró desviarlos con mucha dificultad, el poder con el que ambos eran arrojados era impresionante.

–¡Con furia devastadora! –Una voz femenina robótica gritó, y el leviatán insignia de la flota disparó contra la ciudad.

–¡No! –La cantidad de energía de ese ataque era impresionante, y aún con el escudo del capitán, les sería imposible desviar algo así de grande, el cañón cataclismo de los Leviatanes está hecho para destruir ciudades enteras.

–Yo me encargo de esto –El doctor Strange abrió un portal frente al rayo de energía–. ¡Ah!

El objetivo del hechicero maestro era abrir un segundo portal para regresarles el disparo, pero su poder era demasiado y sólo logró abrir un segundo portal en un ángulo casi idéntico al del primero, pero con una diferencia en el ángulo suficiente para evitar que el ataque llegara a la ciudad.

–¿Todo bien, Doc? –Tony preguntó poniendo su mano en el hombro del hechicero maestro.

–Viviré.

–Eso es lo que tú crees, hechicero maestro –El dios oscuro sentenció al borde de la risa, levantando su mano.

Las corazas principales de los tres leviatanes alrededor del Quiebra-Mundos, irradiaron un resplandor carmesí. Los leviatanes Estragos, Carbonia y Furia-Infierno se unirían al combate.

–¡Derramemos su sangre! ¡Carbonicemos su carne! –Las voces femeninas de los leviatanes gritaron al unísono y dispararon sus cañones cataclismo.

Grand Final cesó su furioso ataque para cruzar sus brazos y contemplar expectante la destrucción de la ciudad que lo vio crecer, o más precisamente, el intento de los héroes por protegerla, aunque no esperaba que fueran capaces de lograrlo… al menos no sus fuerzas actuales.

–Ya era hora –El dios oscuro comentó.

Cientos de portales circulares con bordes dorados se abrieron frente a la ciudad, algunos de esos portales eran pareados y tenían el poder para desviar ligeramente los cañones cataclismo, lo mismo que logró el doctor Strange, pero los portales que aparecieron al nivel del suelo dejaron entrar a todos los enemigos de los Vinshir.

–¿Stark? –Un hombre de chaqueta roja y casco metálico preguntó acercándose a Ironman.

–En nuestra oportunidad, Quill –Tony respondió mirando fijamente a su compañero –. Nada de locuras de renegado espacial rompecorazones.

–¿Quién crees que somos? –Un hombre musculoso de piel verde y tatuajes rojos que exhibía al esta vestido sólo con pantalones y botas, preguntó con una voz grave, pero su rostro indicaba que estaba bastante contento de verlo.

–¡Yo soy Groot! –Y una aglomeración humanoide de ramas gritó, iba acompañando a un mapache lleno de armas que se notaba experto en ellas, una mujer de piel pálida, cabello negro, antenas y ojos prominentes.

–Entonces ¿Estamos listos? –Ahora un hombre azul con un traje oscuro de chaqueta larga y bien equipado preguntó apartando a Quill, iba acompañado por dos mujeres, una de piel verde y cabello rojo, de contextura atlética y la otra, de piel azul, sin duda un cyborg, ambas estaban muy bien equipadas en armas para el combate y equipamiento de espionaje, Gamora y Nebula.

Sobre ellos salían docenas de naves espaciales de los famosos y temidos devastadores, todos respondieron a la llamada de ese pirata en particular, John Doe, quizá había ascendido de puesto en su banda de malnacidos piratas espaciales.

–Lamento interrumpir, Tony –Una mujer pelirroja de traje ajustado con equipamiento de alta tecnología habló encabezando a una banda aún más extraña que la anterior, se trataba de una mortífera agente del gobierno que operaba bajo el nombre clave Black Widow–. Y también la demora.

–Había muchos aliados que reunir –Un humano impresionantemente musculoso de piel verde, cabello negro y anteojos aclaró. A diferencia de Drax, él no estaba semidesnudo, iba bien vestido, pese a tratarse de un genuino campo de batalla y tenía un aspecto muy civilizado, imposible no reconocerlo, había escrito algunos artículos científicos sobre radiación y manipulación de energía que a Grand Final le parecieron muy ilustrativos al momento de iniciar sus investigaciones, y no le era posible confundirlo, el profesor Hulk.

–Una oportunidad de limpiarme… –Susurró un encapuchado de pálida piel, o al menos sus ojos, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje negro, portaba una espada que denotaba minúsculos restos humanos, también portaba un arco, pero el casi intacto metal indicaba que llevaba meses sin usarlo, se trataba de un exagente de S.H.I.E.L.D. que operó años bajo el nombre de Hawkeye y recientemente, fuera de toda ley ha desatado una carnicería contra mafias y criminales de todo tipo.

–De limpiar nuestros errores –Una dama de cabello rojo y traje de agente bien equipado, añadió.

Detrás de ellos iba un hombre en traje de batalla rojo y plateado cuyo casco tenía cierto parecido con una hormiga, y también un chico en traje metálico rojo y dorado con un aspecto más actualizado del amigo y vecino hombre araña.

Todos ellos estaban encabezando a un gran batallón de soldados wakandianos de élite, damas de cabeza rapada y contextura atlética que marchaban al mismo paso luciendo trajes rojos con brazaletes y collares dorados, y armadas con lanzas y alabardas. También traían vehículos de guerra y su experticia en las armas se evidenciaba por sus cicatrices. Se notaba que Wakanda no había escatimado en recursos para enfrentar a estos enemigos, pues incluso la tribu Jabari liderados por M'Baku se unió al combate, hicieron bien.

–Luchamos juntos una vez, es hora de superar nuestra leyenda –T'challa, el rey de Wakanda habló junto a Ironman, el rey iba acompañado por su general y su hermana–. ¡Yibambe!

–¡Yibambe! –Las fuerzas Wakandianas gritaron al unísono.

–Una vez dijiste que si no podíamos proteger la tierra, la vengaríamos –El profesor Hulk comentó sujetando el hombro de Tony.

–Pero no es el día de iniciar una venganza, es un día para proteger el futuro –Una dama de cabello y traje rojo añadió con un aura escarlata rodeándola, añadió con un marcado acento anglosajón. La mujer iba tomada de la mano de un androide de piel roja, traje ajustado verde y capa dorada.

–Eso veo –Ironman le respondió viendo el cielo, donde tres cruceros de los acusadores Kree salían de más portales. Entre las inmensas estructuras avanzaba un punto brillante que descendió frente a Tony y se rebeló como una mujer de cabello rubio vistiendo un traje rojo y azul.

–Mucho sentimentalismo, Tony.

Dos hombres con armaduras de cuerpo completo bajaron junto a Ironman, una de ellas era muy paresida a la de tony, pero con un equipamiento militar más evidente y de colores negro y gris, mientras que la otra era de color rojo con blanco y tenía alas en sus brazos con plumas metálicas y afiladas.

–Hola, niño –Se trataba de la capitana Marvel.

–No esperaba a parte de la flota Kree… –El doctor Strange reconoció impresionado.

–Mismo enemigo, conviene unir fuerzas –Un holograma comentó, se trataba del gran acusador Kree Ronan –. Sus matanzas han diezmado muchos mundos fronterizos y puestos de avanzada Kree, tienen que pagar.

–Lo harán –El doctor Strange respondió volteándose para atender a su mano derecha Wong, quien encabezaba a los maestros de las artes místicas, junto a una mujer pálida y calva, la anterior hechicera suprema–. ¿Ya son todos?

–¿Acaso querías más? –Wong respondió incrédulo.

Soldados de armadura dorada con grabados de runas nórdicas y caminaban muy bien formados. Sobre ellos avanzaban los barcos de guerra dorados y los pegasos, insignia inconfundible de las valkirias, el ejército Asgardiano encabezado por Odín.

–Je… –Thor no pudo sino sonreír al ver a sus amigos Aesir acercándose hacia él, pero se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a su hermano Loki y a su padre Odín… mas todos se detuvieron de golpe al ver la silueta que se le acercaba.

–De pie, hermanito –Una dama que salía de los portales ordenó. Lucía un traje ajustado de color negro, con una corona con púas era muy elegante. A sus espaldas seguían legiones de muertos reanimados con antiguas armaduras asgardianas, también un cadavérico lobo gigantesco.

–De todos los portales… tenías que ser tú la que salió del más cercano –Thor no se notaba ni mínimamente contento de ver a su hermana mayor, Hela, pero no podía negar lo contento que estaba de verla.

–¿Sigues molesto por lo de tu ojo? –Hela preguntó burlándose para luego desviar su mirada hacia los leviatanes y finalmente mirar a Odín–. Se nos viene una pelea intensa, como en los viejos tiempos ¿Eh, padre?

–… –Odín simplemente no podía hablarle, y sería mejor no hacerla ponerse en su contra.

–Y… ¿Por qué estás aquí? … Pensé que te aliarías con los Vinshir.

–Me caen bien –Hela sonrió apuntando su cetro hacia el leviatán principal–. Pero mi deseo es la grandeza de Asgard, y los Vinshir lo reducirán a cenizas.

–No es la primera vez que lucho con aliados inesperados –Thor se puso de pie, estaba listo para volver al combate.

–¿No es esto Irónico… Rogers? –Un hombre de acento alemán comentó bastante molesto al capitán américa. Su piel era roja y lucía un uniforme negro con varios incrustes metálicos en forma de serpientes, siendo el principal el de su gorro, sin duda el emblema de la mítica Hydra. –Un clavo no saca otro clavo, red skull –El capitán américa sentenció sin mostrarse contento de ver a su viejo enemigo, aunque estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo junto a su ejército de super soldados Hydra.

–Eso lo discutiremos una vez les pateemos el trasero –Un hombre de cabello largo, uniforme militar y una prótesis metálica en su brazo, armado con una metralleta, habló dándole un leve golpe al escudo del capitán América. Su sola presencia molestó bastante a Red Skull.

Legiones, todo tipo de soldados, vivos, muertos, y mutados, terrícolas y alienígenas, todo tipo de naves, cazas piratas, navíos de guerra y cruceros de batalla, héroes, criminales, generales, acusadores, reyes.

–Vengadores… ¡Unidos! –Con una inspiradora fuerza, el capitán américa gritó haciendo que todos sus aliados cargaran contra los supremos.

Para el dios oscuro todos eran iguales: guerreros que demostrarían si estaban a la altura de su poder y de sus enemigos.

Los leviatanes dejaron de disparar, no conocían las especificaciones técnicas de los cruceros Kree y sería mejor no arriesgarse al momento de luchar.

–¡Ustedes responderán ante nuestras cuchillas! –Grand Final volvió a ponerse en posición para combatir, ahora que tenía un ejército frente a él y listo para ser destruido, sus fuerzas estarían mucho más emocionadas.

–Las fauces de la muerte se abrieron –Kaah'Narak comentó al caer junto al dios oscuro. La cuarta jerarca empuñaba su espada Extinción y se notaba lista para unirse a la que sería la más sangrienta batalla de su historia, y no sólo por sus palabras, sino que también por su equipamiento, la única jerarca que no pelea con dos cuchillas emergiendo de sus brazaletes, sino que empuña una gruesa espada forjada directamente desobedeciendo la orden del dios oscuro. Pese a su delgado aspecto y poco prominente armadura, Kaah'Narak es una guerrera muy fuerte y resistente, que se especializa en el uso de su tecnología experimental para luchar, empleando dispositivos de disrupción temporal para manipular el campo de batalla.

–Nos superan en número –La primera jerarca, Ruu'Arak (Porta-Muerte en su idioma) comentó bajando del leviatán, ella sí estaba llena de púas, demostrando que era una letal y mortífera asesina que se especializaba en el combate a corta y media distancia, enseñando dos cuchillas en su cabeza que le daban un aspecto similar al de un conejo–. Pero presiento que eso te emociona más.

–Dejen que nuestros enemigos vengan, voy a disfrutar destrozándolos hasta hacerlos polvo.

El dios oscuro extendió sus cuchillas y en un veloz movimiento marcó el piso a su alrededor, acto seguido los jerarcas y vanguardias en las bahías de carga y despliegue, saltaron para reunirse con su dios oscuro.

–Retira a cinco leviatanes a la luna, inicia el protocolo caos-eterno en sus factorías y prepara el protocolo de inmolación ígnea –Una orden que podría considerarse como cobarde, pero considerando la situación, es necesaria para esta batalla–. Su muerte es nuestra victoria, esta batalla es un lujo.

Tras esa leve aclaración el dios oscuro desplegó sus garras carmesí y se elevó frente a su ejército mientras una niebla carmesí se extendió alrededor de cinco de los gigantescos Leviatanes para que luego desaparecieran. Con esos reparativos hechos, se dirigió a sus fuerzas, a sus adoradores, y sobre todo lo demás, su pueblo.

–¡Supremos! ¡Su Grand Final les habla! ¡Escuchen y obedezcan! Supimos heredar el odio y la venganza ¡Y los convertimos en nuestro poder! Ante nosotros están los heraldos de los ideales profanos de proteger y servir, de respetar y aceptar, sus mentiras no significan nada ¡Nosotros somos fuertes, somos poderosos! ¡Y no fallaremos en nuestro deber sagrado! ¡Liberen sus espadas y sigan su dios oscuro a la victoria empapada en sangre! ¡Mis Jerarcas! ¡Mis Vanguardias! ¡Conmigo y a la carga!

–¡Irik'Shi Rax! (¡Anhelamos la gloria de la masacre!) –Los jerarcas gritaron al unísono e iniciaron su carga contra los enemigos.

–¡Nixir Rax! (¡Absolución por masacre!) –Las vanguardias dieron su propio grito de guerra y siguieron a sus jerarcas y al dios oscuro.

–¡No hablo taka taka! –Uno de los enemigos gritó con una voz irritante. No parecía un héroe pese a su vistoso traje rojo con negro, equipado con dos espadas y varias pistolas. Olía a sangre.

Las vanguardias línea de masacre avanzaban al frente, brutales cuadrúpedos acorazados con poderosas garras que despedazarían a sus enemigos serían los primeros en entablar batalla, y montando uno de los mortíferos colosos iba el dios oscuro junto a su primera jerarca.

Las corazas blindadas frontales de las Líneas de Masacre resistían sin problemas los disparos de los navíos asgardianos y las armas energéticas de Wakanda, mientras que las letales vanguardias sable-muerte (con aspecto de cuchillas, pero con la facultad de ser muy flexibles) avanzaban entre ellas a una enorme velocidad, ejecutarían una serie de ataques casi invisibles contra sus enemigos, los diezmarían sin que siquiera pudiera ver lo que los cortó.

–¡Cuidado con esas cuchillas voladoras! –Haweye advirtió a Ironman, quien activó sus sensores más precisos y localizó a las mortíferas vanguardias que avanzaban sigilosamente al frente. De las hombreras de su armadura se dispararon docenas de misiles que localizaron y destruyeron a varios sable-muerte.

–¡Pagarás por eso! –El cuarto jerarca Var'Mur (Caos Consagrado en su idioma) gritó formando un orbe del caos potenciado, este era mucho más grande que el que Grand Final usó contra Thor, y se movía muy rápido–. ¡Muere con dolor!

Las vanguardias parecían tener una función, para eso habían sido diseñadas, las líneas de masacre eran tanques que protegían a todos los que estuvieran debajo y detrás, mientras que los sable-muerte, eran precisos, veloces y letales asesinos para diezmar a sus enemigos, pero los jerarcas tenían muchas más funciones, y las distintas formaciones de orbes que se disparaban en respuesta a los ataques wakandianos y de los piratas, eran la prueba de ello. No sólo el orbe potenciado de Var'Mur, sino que rayos desde el cielo, cuchillas cortantes, rayos de desplazamiento, e incluso ríos de lava voladores sobrevolaban a las líneas de masacre para abrirle camino al dios oscuro.

A diferencia de la organizada formación Vinshir, sus enemigos cargaban con los más fuertes y rápidos al frente, era de sentido común que necesitarían romper a las líneas de masacre primero.

–Dijiste que nos superaban en número –El dios oscuro comentó a su primera jerarca, quien lo miró y sus ojos y garras comenzaron a brillar –. Permíteme hacer que te tragues tus palabras.

Cuando ambos bandos iban a chocar para formar la línea del frente de batalla, los Vinshir desaparecieron, las vanguardias profana-mundos, vehículos con aspecto de insecto que se habían equipado en las Líneas de Masacre liberaron una niebla carmesí que envolvió a las fuerzas Vinshir y las transposicionó medio kilómetro atrás.

–¡Muerte desde el cielo! –Kaah'Narak gritó con dificultad para contener su risa.

Pese a las notorias diferencias entre sus unidades, los Vinshir están tan especializados en combate como en batallas masivas, y con esa maniobra habían engañado a sus enemigos dejándolos al alcance de los cañones de los leviatanes.

–¡Iniciando derramamiento de sangre! –Los leviatanes sentenciaron al unísono, iniciando una lluvia de orbes caos sin preocuparse por herir a sus aliados.

El zumbido de los orbes, y el rugido de sus rayos desatando su furia contra todo lo que se les acercara era simplemente delicioso de escuchar.

* * *

**Hola a todos, este es un especial no canon en ningunas de mis historias, es sólo un placer culposo para hacer feliz al niño interior en mí que, con todo su corazón ansiaba ver una batalla como esta. Pese a que el único propósito que tendrá es narrar una batalla inmensa, destructiva y devastadora, llena de acción desenfrenada y caos, espero que a ustedes les guste… y que no se encariñen con ningún personaje, los que me siguen saben que soy capaz de darles una muerte horrible a todos los personajes. xD  
Ahora, aclaraciones de la trama e historia:**

**1) Aquí no existen las gemas del infinito, por lo que la batalla no terminará literalmente de un chasquido, será hasta el último guerrero en pie.  
2) Hay muchas diferencias en los niveles de poder de los personajes de Marvel, y es bastante difícil determinar si un personaje es más fuerte que otro, o más poderoso, no obstante aclaro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por darles a todos su tiempo de brillar en la batalla y que trataré de hacer que sean coherentes con el poder que han mostrado en las películas, pero aclimatándolos al hecho de estar en un campo de batalla (no sucederá lo que pasó en Infinity War donde la general de wakanda, black Widow y scarlett witch enfrentaron a Proxima sin que nadie las interrumpiera).**

**3) Para los lectores de Héroes y Villanos, espero que no sea una molestia, pero decidí que los nombres de los jerarcas estuvieran en su idioma para caracterizarlos más como guerreros en su propia cultura. No cambié los nombres de las vanguardias o los leviatanes porque en su cultura las vanguardias no son "seres", son instrumentos, armas o herramientas, y los nombres con los que nosotros nos referimos a nuestros instrumentos sí se traducen, y para el caso de Grand Final (que es el título que lleva la máxima autoridad de su pueblo), tendrá otro nombre en su lengua, pero ahora usan el que sus enemigos van a entender.**

**4) Ya sabrán en qué están basados los Vinshir, hice la referencia completa. xD**

**5) Esperen muchas muertes en ambos bandos.**

**Espero que disfruten este fragmento. :)**


	2. Cargar Bajo la Lluvia

**Disclaimer: Si bien no se hace referencia a ningún personaje de The Loud House, el enemigo al que se enfrenta el MCU es un personaje de dicha serie que protagonizó un fic que escribí hace algún tiempo. The Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon, y los héroes del MCU y FOX que aquí intervienen, no son de mi propiedad, siendo el único propósito de esta obra el de entretener. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**Cargar Bajo la Lluvia**

El dios oscuro había puesto al leviatán "La Quinta Devastadora" al frente, estaba equipado con los mejores escudos y generadores de orbes vacíos que le permitían atraer, resistir y consumir todo el poder de los ataques de los cruceros de los acusadores Kree, los cuales por orden de Ronan disparaban con todo su poder.

Los cañones de los leviatanes no eran para tomarse a la ligera, y disparando sobre sus mal posicionados enemigos evidenciaban su fuerza, la primera ráfaga de orbes laceradores (esferas carmesí que parecían tener burbujas dentro, estos no podían alterar su trayectoria una vez se disparaban y crecían al hacer contacto con algo, para luego encogerse y finalmente explotar) caía sin piedad.

De entre la nube de humo, una luz se pudo abrir paso entre los orbes laceradores hacia los cielos, no le fue difícil superar a la quinta devastadora y llegar a los leviatanes que disparaban.

–Espero que sea una broma –. El Quiebra mundos comentó son un atisbo de burla disparando sus cañones defensivos contra la luz que se le aproximaba.

Debido a su velocidad y tamaño, la capitana Marvel no tenía dificultad para evadir los ataques del leviatán insignia de la flota de la muerte, lograría llegar hasta él y atravesarlo sin problemas, lo derribaría como a las naves Kree.

Cuando la capitana estaba a sólo metros del gigantesco leviatán, este desapareció, y se reposicionó de modo que la capitana estuviera justo frente a su cañón Cataclismo.

–¡Ah! –La capitana gritó con dolor al recibir el impacto de energía, este orbe era diferente del que usaron en primera instancia, era un orbe de la muerte, y ahora estaba consumiendo toda su energía, incluida la energía vital de su cuerpo.

–Una energía impresionante. –El Quiebra Mundos comentó asombrado por la resistencia de la muchacha, por lo que puso al resto de sus cañones a disparar contra su enemiga.

Guiada por su deseo de sobrevivir, la capitana liberó un gran choque de energía que apartó al orbe de la muerte, y le dio una ventana de tiempo para moverse y evadir los orbes laceradores, pero antes de poder cargar de nuevo contra el Quiebra Mundos, pero este volvió a desaparecer, y al reaparecer estaba preparado para disparar contra la ciudad.

–¡No! –La resplandeciente capitana volvió a cargar, pero esta vez contra el cañón principal, no podría detenerlo si disparaba otro orbe de la muerte, y con tan poco tiempo, debió disparar con su propio poder.

–Predecible –El quiebra Mundos ni se inmutó por esos ataques, pues los ataques de la capitana desaparecieron contra los orbes vacíos que rodeaban al cañón –. Mejor recibe el orbe de nuevo.

El cañón Cataclismo volvió a disparar un orbe lacerador gigantesco, sabiendo que la capitana Marvel no podría detenerlo se quedó en espera para ver su siguiente movimiento, cuando una explosión hizo al leviatán volver a sondear el lugar, una cantidad de rocas equivalente a una montaña detuvo el orbe lacerador.

Un hombre que irradiaba tanta luz como la capitana Marvel se hizo presente, de barba blanca al igual que su cabello peinado hacia atrás, y un traje dorado con capa oscura, se hizo presente en donde el ataque fue detenido.

–Veo que… mi hijo jamás aprendió a buscar pleitos –Ego comentó volviendo a levantar una infinidad de rocas, estaba listo para atacar al Quiebra Mundos.

–Es algo que todos los que nos enfrentan acaban aprendiendo –El Quiebra Mundos le respondió disparando orbes laceradores contra Ego, sabía que usando esas armas podría mantenerlo detenido por el tiempo que fuera necesario… pero ese no era su objetivo.

–¡Ah! –Ego gritó cuando el leviatán apareció a su lado con sus propulsores encendidos. Rápidamente volvió para evadirlo, pero debido a su tamaño, no lo logró.

–Veo que te gusta manipular piedras, suerte con esto. –Las sádicas palabras del gigantesco crucero cobraron sentido para Ego al ver que se dirigían hacia una montaña, pero no cualquiera, sino aquella en la que residía su verdadero cuerpo, o ese era el objetivo, pues un enorme portal se abrió, y antes de que se cerrara y partiera a la mitad al enorme vehículo, este volvió a transposicionarse.

–Morirán con dolor. –El Leviatán sentenció al ver que había una mujer calva levitando frente a él, pero a su lado tenía a tres portales, de los cuales emergieron Odín, Ego y la capitana Marvel, por los sondeos de energía era evidente que no eran enemigos menores.

El Quiebra Mundos activó todos sus mecanismos de combate, sin duda estaba molesto por los problemas que esos insignificantes le estaban causando.

–Desplieguen los interceptores. –Ronan ordenó y como si fuera un enjambre de mosquitos, las naves interceptoras emergieron de los cruceros Kree.

–¡No les dejaremos toda la diversión a los azulitos! –El pirata Tacerface gritó pese a la molestia con la que el pirata John Doe lo miró, pero de igual modo las naves de los devastadores se unieron a los Kree y también avanzaron contra los Vinshir.

De otro portal que se abrió aparecieron una infinidad de interceptores dorados, no tenían tripulantes, los soberanos también respondieron.

Aún sin los cañones del Quiebra Mundos, la lluvia de orbes laceradores Vinshir seguía siendo un peligro para los interceptores.

–Eliminen a esas moscas ¡Orbes infernales! –El dios oscuro gritó y los ocho leviatanes restantes cambiaron su formación, poniendo al Carbonia, Furia-Infierno, Estragos, Carniceros al frente. Sus cañones defensivos dejaron de disparar sus armas especializadas en ataques devastadores y lanzaron sus temibles orbes infernales, también esferas carmesí, pero mucho más veloces y con la facultad de rastrear a sus enemigos, los persiguen y al alcanzarlos, los envuelven y explotan, desatarían el infierno sobre los interceptores pequeños, estos no lograrían cumplir su objetivo de detenerlos.

–¿No son muy pocas explosiones? –Var'Mur preguntó intrigado, en un punto los estruendos se detuvieron pese a que los orbes seguían impactando en el lugar. Aun siendo sólo los leviatanes Calvario, Muertes, Masacres e Infierno-formadora, los que disparaban, debería haber más explosiones.

–Mira al cielo –El dios oscuro le ordenó a su jerarca.

Al obedecer, vio a cientos de orbes laceradores avanzando hacia lo alto, perdiéndose al salir del planeta.

–No serán tan fáciles de derrotar –Kaah'Narak comentó poniendo su mano sobe uno de los seis cuernos en la espalda de Var'Mur.

El cuarto jerarca apartó mano de su superior dando un par de pasos hacia adelante posicionándose incluso adelante del dios oscuro, era seguido por varias Líneas de Masacre que se ubicaron a su alrededor como un muro defensivo. Var'Mur era delgado y a diferencia de sus hermanos y hermanas, no tenía una gran cantidad de placas acorazadas protegiéndolo, no las necesita al ser un hábil luchador energético que había experimentado con todo tipo de orbes y sus funciones. Todas sus placas estaban en su espalda formando seis cuernos que partían en un mismo punto y se extendían en diferentes direcciones, los cuales comenzaron a brillar.

–Incluso nos indican dónde están, que amables. –Kaah'Narak comentó intentando no reír por la broma de su hermano.

El polvo se había dispersado, los maestros de las artes místicas abrieron portales que redireccionaban los orbes laceradores, inutilizándolos al lanzarlos hacia el cielo, pero pese a que los disparos ya no daban resultados, el dios oscuro no indicó que los leviatanes dejaran de disparar, aún tenía una utilidad para ellos.

–Mor'Tarra. –El dios oscuro llamó a otro de sus jerarcas.

–Vanguardias –El quinto jerarca, Mor'Tarra (Brutal Tormento en su idioma) caminó junto al dios oscuro, sus vanguardias aísla-perdición lo seguían, tenían aspecto de gusanos acorazados, y sus púas eran de color carmesí, dispositivos de flotación que les permitía prácticamente volar bajo la tierra y hacerlas sumamente veloces y difíciles de atacar, necesario para sus funciones como herramientas de largo alcance –. Disparen a Var'Mur.

El quinto jerarca puede generar y amplificar cualquier orbe al que haya tenido acceso antes, y debido a lo celosos que son con sus vanguardias, no había examinado a las aísla-perdición, pero podría con sus orbes liberadores.

Las serpientes dispararon a la espalda del jerarca, activando su poder y amplificando sus orbes apuntándolos hacia los círculos donde los místicos enemigos protegían a sus aliados.

El arquero Hawkeye lanzó una flecha al primer proyectil, pero este no explotó ni dañó a la flecha, pero al comprobar el impacto supieron lo aterradores que esos ataques son, pues violenta y velozmente la flecha se fue hacia lo alto, los orbes liberadores anulaban el efecto de los campos gravitacionales sobre lo que impactaran.

–¡Ah!

–¡Ayuda!

–¿¡Qué es esto!?

Rápidamente los orbes liberadores hicieron ver su poder, y varios maestros místicos fueron violentamente desprendidos del suelo, la mayoría moriría sofocada en el espacio o aplastada contra algún techo en caso de que lograran transportarse a algún recinto techado. Sin sus místicos para redireccionarlos, los orbes laceradores podían volver a cumplir su función, sus bajas serían exorbitantes.

–¡Resistan! –T'challa gritaba casi desesperado, las capas que sus fuerzas portaban estaban sirviendo como escudo contra los orbes por su naturaleza energética, pero no resistirían demasiado.

–¡Hermano!¡Tenemos que avanzar! –Shuri informó no mejor que su hermano, estaba manchada con polvo –¡Las capas no pueden resistir para siempre!

–¡Tampoco los círculos mágicos! –Wong informó al hechicero maestro.

–¡Ah! –Un mago gritó al ser impactado por un orbe liberador, para luego ser disparado fuera del planeta, traspasaban los círculos mágicos.

–¡Vuelvan a formar el escudo! –Wong ordenó en un violento grito.

–¡Ah! –Un soldado wakandiano que resistía junto al mago fue absorbido por un orbe lacerador, pero antes de que explotara, el doctor Strange abrió un portal por el que se deshizo del orbe.

–¡Ah! –Thor por su parte, gritó usando a Rompe-Tormentas para concentrar muchos rayos y dispararlos hacia Var'Mur–. ¡Conoce el poder del dios del trueno, Vinshir!

El rayo era poderoso, hasta el punto de destrozar a la línea de masacre que se puso frente a su objetivo, pero el jerarca era otra cosa.

–Un musculoso macho barbudo… clásico subestimarnos –Var'Mur respondió con un toque de rudeza en su voz, se notaba que ese tipo de actos lo enfurecían. Sin siquiera estremecerse por el ataque, el jerarca detuvo el rayo con una mano para luego regresárselo a Thor–. Eres un novato manejando energía.

Antes de que el golpe llegara a Thor, un portal del doctor Strange absorbió el ataque.

–¡No podemos resistir aquí! ¡Moriremos! –Peter desafió ya asustado, si, ha asesinado a muchos, pero un campo de batalla es diferente.

–¡Tiene razón! –Rocket también se unió a la iniciativa.  
–Yo soy Groot.

–Avanzar debajo de este poder de fuego nos expondría demasiado –Gamora respaldó la afirmación de Groot.

–¡Ya estamos expuestos! –Peter respondió activando los propulsores de sus botas–. Nos destrozarán si no hacemos algo.

Si bien los Vinshir tenían la ventaja, sabían que esta no duraría para siempre, habían tomado por sorpresa a sus enemigos, pero estos ya estaban lanzando medidas de contraataque.

Sabiendo que, si abrían portales masivos para retirarse, sólo les darían blancos a los cañones cataclismo de los leviatanes, no quedaba otra opción.

–¡Ah! –Steve Rogers recibió un orbe directamente en su escudo.

–¡Cap! –Muy al tanto de la amenaza que los orbes representan, el doctor Strange separó el escudo con un portal y luego abrió otro camino para deshacerse del orbe.

Las barcazas voladoras asgardianas cayeron en devastadoras explosiones, lo mismo con un crucero de batalla Kree, forzando a los hechiceros a abrir un portal colosal para hacerlo caer sobre los leviatanes, haciendo que estos sólo se transposicionaran levemente sin interrumpir su ataque.

–¡Ah! –Debido a la gran brecha que se abrió en los portales, una gran cantidad de orbes condenadores y laceradores se abrieron paso.

–¡Ya no hay opción! ¡Wakanda por siempre! –El rey T'challa gritó avanzando hacia el frente, y sus tropas y compatriotas lo siguieron.

–¡Ah! –Con un valor y furia simplemente abrumador, aún bajo el fuego de los leviatanes y guiados por el fragor de la batalla, todos avanzaron contra los Vinshir.

Pero la vida no es como las caricaturas, donde en la guerra se hacen los héroes, donde regresas del campo de batalla, donde el valor te garantiza la victoria.

–¡Ah!

–¡Quema! ¡Ayuda!

–¡Agh!

Los gritos de dolor y agonía se hicieron presentes casi de inmediato, los maestros de las artes místicas no podían formar escudos tan resistentes, y mucho menos portales.

–Hermano… –Shuri habló débilmente cuando un orbe condenador impactó a su lado–. ¡Ah!

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la joven y prodigiosa genio que dedicó su vida a Wakanda, fue jalada fuera del planeta, junto con muchos otros valientes y desafortunados.

–El planeta tendrá muchos satélites nuevos. –Var'Mur comentó sádicamente, sabiendo con orgullo en su corazón, que él sería el responsable de tal glorioso acto.

–Esto será más divertido que tus suposiciones –Kaah'Narak respondió sonriente al desviar sin dificultad una daga negra gigante que apareció de la nada avanzando hacia Var'Mur–. Y por cierto, me debes una, Var'Mur.

Sin decir una palabra, Hela levitaba elegantemente debajo de una aglomeración de enormes dagas negras que la protegían de los orbes.  
Junto a la diosa aparecieron varios pilares de luz tan altos como el cielo, y de ellos salían cientos de asgardianos reanimados, estaban demasiado cerca de los Vinshir, si los leviatanes les disparaban, herirían a sus fuerzas.

–¡Protejan al cañón con patas! –Kaah'Narak gritó con su espada al cielo, y de inmediato ella, junto con algunas vanguardias línea de masacre cargaron contra estos enemigos, y contrario a todas sus predicciones, les pasaron por encima. –¿¡Qué!?

Fue sorpresivo, sólo una línea de masacre indicó haber pisado a algo, se trataba de un asgardiano reanimado con armadura dorada, telas verdes y armado con un cetro. Nada destacable salvo tenía dos prominentes cuernos hacia adelante.

–¡Ha! –Hela gritó cayendo sobre una línea de Masacre. Le fue difícil, pero logró penetrar la coraza metálica de las vanguardias, llegando directamente hacia los nanobots de sus procesadores, se podría decir que la mató.

Junto a la diosa de la muerte y sobre las mal posicionadas vanguardias, docenas de asgardianos reanimados cayeron de los pilares de luz Bifröst.

Cualquiera pensaría que esas vanguardias tan blindadas y acorazadas especializadas en combate a corto alcance no tendrían problemas para lidiar contra un equipo de lanceros, pero la elite de Asgard de sus siglos belicosos no es para tomarse a la ligera. La coraza frontal de las líneas de masacre es casi imposible de romper, pero no las corazas secundarias, cuyas uniones fueron penetradas ferozmente por las lanzas asgardianas.

Sin duda, y como la ferocidad de antaño de los asgardianos lo clamaban: Eran la punta de la lanza.

–¡Roah! –Una vanguardia cayó destrozada cuando una lanza de Hela penetró en su cabeza.

Las fuerzas de la diosa de la muerte habían logrado superar la primera ola de defensa de Var'Mur, las pocas vanguardias que lo protegían seguían resistiendo, pero tenía el camino despejado para atacar al jerarca.

Hela miró al dios oscuro, él y sus fuerzas estaban a la distancia y ni se inmutaban ante su movimiento… algo tenían que haber planeado.

–¡Absolución! –Las vanguardias derrotadas gritaron activando el temido protocolo de inmolación ígnea.

Las explosiones eran más destructivas y fuertes de lo que se podría esperar ¿Qué acaso tenían bombas dentro?

–¡A la carga! –El dios oscuro gritó, y ahora sí que podían avanzar.

Hela por su parte estaba expectante por el movimiento de su enemigo, a sus espaldas avanzaban todos sus aliados, y sería un gran impacto entre ambas fuerzas.

–¡Ha! –Kaah'Narak emergió del suelo debajo de Hela, intentando clavarle su espada en la barbilla, pero la diosa de la muerte era rápida, y logró retroceder a tiempo para evadir a la tercera jerarca–. ¿La hermana mayor debía pelear las batallas de su gordo hermanito?

Las burlas de Kaah'Narak sin duda hicieron enojar a Hela, pero justo cuando iba a avanzar hacia la jerarca, notó que había una distorsión temporal por donde la espada extinción pasó al intentar cortarla.

–Muy astuta… –La diosa reconoció sabiendo que, si llegaba a tocar alguna de las distorsiones, se quedaría congelada en el tiempo. Era un alivio saber que las distorsiones de Kaah'Narak desaparecían brevemente, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, si tocaba una sola, perdía.

Hela debió agacharse para evadir la espada de Kaah'Narak de nuevo, pese a ser una espada, la jerarca la usaba como lanza sin temor, pues la hacía regresar a ella.

–¡En sangre y orbes! –Una esbelta jerarca emergió del suelo tomando por sorpresa a Hela, quien retrocedió de nuevo y se armó con más de sus dagas para luchar. La octava jerarca Nese'Rhot (incendia-cielos en su idioma) estaba ante ella, a simple vista se evidenciaba que no era sólo otra armadura negra con púas, iba muy expuesta exhibiendo su cuerpo como una masa carmesí bastante blanda, dejando su armadura como una cárcel con pequeñas púas, incapaz de protegerla.

De la octava jerarca emergió una inmensa masa liquida incandescente similar a la lava, pero mucho más ardiente. El ataque de Nese'Rhot inundaría a Hela, y a sus soldados sin darles oportunidad de contraatacar o defenderse, por lo que tuvieron que invocar el Bifröst para retirarse.

–¿¡Qué!? –La diosa de la muerte preguntó al ver que la luz se detuvo antes de llegar a ella.

–No viste a mi espada regresando. –Kaah'Narak sentenció al tiempo en que la lava rodeaba las fuerzas de Hela, ya no tenían escape, pues sus distorsiones temporales detuvieron los portales Bifröst.

Pese a lo acorralada que la diosa de la muerte se veía, los Vinshir no celebran hasta que tienen sus huesos, por lo que un orbe de la muerte cayó sobre la Hela, una muestra del poder de las más peligrosas vanguardias Vinshir, los fuegos de la eternidad (Creadas por Kaah'Narak son una versión mucho más pequeña que los leviatanes, pero igual de poderosa, no tiene bahías de carga o factorías dentro, por lo que se concentra únicamente en sus funciones de ataque y defensa).

–¡Arg! –Hela rugió con una ferocidad superior a la de las vanguardias línea de masacre, y una enorme estaca negra emergió del suelo para atacar al orbe de la muerte, pero esta sólo quedó atascada en la distorsión temporal–. Entonces…

Hela podía sentir el terror del orbe de la muerte, todo ser vivo podía sentir el miedo de la aberración que ese orbe significaba. A su alrededor vio que sus tropas estaban siendo destrozadas por las líneas de masacre que emergieron de la tierra junto a ambas jerarcas.

–¡Agh…! –La diosa dio un ahogado grito cuando la espada de Kaah'Narak se clavó en su cuello y reclamó su vida–. Por… Asg-

La lava la engulló y el orbe de la muerte reclamó todo lo que podía quedar de la asgardiana, incluida su fuerza vital, y sin ella todos los asgardianos renacidos que cargaban con el resto de los guerreros cayeron sin magia para moverse.

–Un buen intento –Kaah'Narak reconoció sacando su espada de la lava, el arma aún tenía materia carbonizada que fueron retirados por una tosca patada.

–Fue una rival de temer –Nese'Rhot reconoció tomando posición defensiva alrededor de Var'Mur–. Y hay mucho por matar.

Ambas jerarcas se perdieron en la multitud de quiméricas vanguardias que pasaron a su alrededor, se unieron a la carga de los Vinshir.

–Sondeo realizado, es hora de actuar. –Una voz siniestra reportó con Odín. Dicho reporte le costó un golpe de un orbe del Quiebra Mundos, pero lo valió.

–¿¡Qué!? –El dios oscuro fue tomado por sorpresa, al igual que todo su ejército.

Una onda expansiva hizo tambalear a los jerarcas Vinshir, al voltear hacia el origen vieron que fue por una gran explosión en la bahía de carga del leviatán Carbonia, el cual ahora tenía tres gigantescas estacas clavadas.

Aparentemente habían burlado no sólo la formación y tácticas defensivas de la quinta devastadora, sino que también superaron los sistemas de detección Vinshir.

–Orgánicos detectados en los Leviatanes Carbonia, Furia-Infierno, Calvario, Muertes, Masacres e Infierno-Formadora. –Ruu'Arak informó.

–Los tripulantes defenderán sus leviatanes, que el Estragos y el Carniceros disparen contra las agujas clavadas ¡Recuperaremos nuestra superioridad aérea! –El dios oscuro ordenó, y todas las líneas de masacre activaron sus escudos frontales y superiores, sabían lo que vendría del choque con las fuerzas enemigas ahora que no contaban con el fuego de cobertura de los leviatanes.

Aún con la ayuda de las valkirias, Thor, y todos sus aliados que sobrevolaban deteniendo a los orbes, los francotiradores de Hydra fueron los que más ayudaron a reducir las bajas producto del bombardeo de los leviatanes, su efectividad fue tal que, sin ellos las bajas habrían sido mucho mayores.

–Los elfos nocturnos… –Thor apreció haciendo una pausa en su frenético vuelo deteniendo los últimos orbes para mirar al cielo con incredulidad, Hela era una cosa, pues ella también ansiaba la grandeza de Asgard, pero estos enemigos desde hace más de cinco mil años, luchando junto a Asgard… simplemente asombroso.

–Concéntrate rubiecito –Una valkiria de cabello negro advirtió desenfundando su espada, pues había perdido su lanza al arrojarla a un orbe condenador para cubrirle la espalda al príncipe de Asgard–. Hay una batalla que ganar.

–¡Conmigo y a la carga! – El dios oscuro gritó con su espada apuntando a lo alto.

Los Vinshir volvieron a armar su formación, con el dios oscuro montando una línea de masacre al frente de la brutal carga, pero esta vez las vanguardias sable-muerte volaron a lo alto para brindar apoyo y cobertura a los leviatanes. Sabiendo que no era una táctica de manipulación del campo de batalla, los jerarcas se unieron a la carga de su dios oscuro.

–La creación es insignificante –Ruu'Arak gritó saltando a la montura de Grand Final, lo acompañaría siempre.

–Hasta el más básico de los organismos puede crear… –La segunda jerarca Norot (purgador(a) en su idioma), de aspecto blindado y acorazado, añadió en la línea de masacre a la derecha del dios oscuro.

–La destrucción, sin embargo… –Kaah'Narak se unió al juramento Vinshir a la izquierda de su señor.

–¡La voluntad de uno impuesta en el universo! –Var'Mur gritó en la montura de atrás del dios oscuro, ya había cumplido su misión, por lo que volvería a usar sus orbes de forma personal.

–¡Esa es la verdadera expresión! –Los jerarcas Mor'Torra, Zar'Gux (filo de la voluntad), Ruu'Narak (porta-Olvido u Obliterador), Nese'Rhot, Gixir(ejecución), Nixir'Nux (Furia Celestial) y Ruu'Nezerk (Porta-Desastre) se unieron al ceremonioso grito. Sería una masacre gloriosa que no debería dar inicio de otro modo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, ya habrán notado mi afán por narrar batalla. xD**

**¿Esperaban que el Quiebra-Mundos supiera pelear así? Pese a su tamaño y funciones, los leviatanes no son para nada fáciles de derribar, algo que quise remarcar mucho, pues siempre me ha parecido frustrante lo fácil que caen los cruceros en casi todas las sagas de ciencia ficción que he leído. **

**Más participantes se unen a la fiesta, Ego y los elfos nocturnos fueron un detalle que me causó bastantes dudas, pues estaba entre ellos y que el crucero de Thanos tomara por sorpresa a los leviatanes al atacar desde lo alto, pero confío en que ellos podrán llevar al dios oscuro a la situación que planeo.**

**Los Vinshir ya probaron que son tan mortíferos como sus homólogos en Héroes y Villanos, no sólo en combate directo, sino que también en tácticas militares, aunque debo confesar que me es difícil equilibrar entre ambas facetas de un combate de esta escala, esa estrategia del engaño de Hela para dejar en una mala posición a sus enemigos, y luego dar paso a una batalla de choque fue difícil, mas espero que hayan podido disfrutarlo.**

**Ya habrán notado que la batalla se dividió en tres áreas, los cruceros peleando en el cielo, donde también están Odín, la ancestral, Ego y la capitana Marvel, luego está el área media, donde los interceptores luchan contra los leviatanes y las vanguardias voladoras, y finalmente la batalla en tierra, pero todas interferirán entre ellas, orbes caerán desde los leviatanes, los cazas caerán en la batalla en tierra o se estrellarán contra los leviatanes, se viene un verdadero desastre cuando la batalla comience.  
Ya murieron dos personajes importantes en sus películas (y se dio a entender que otro importante ya estaba muerto) y no teman, porque vienen más.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte de esta gran batalla. :)**

**Ahora responderé a los reviews:**

**Regamers10: Finalmente te puedo responder un review xD, antes de responder debo decirte que llevo dos semanas sin poder quitarme somebody to love de la cabeza. xD Muchas gracias por el tributo, realmente lo aprecio. Ahora si, a tu review: muy cierta la base en End Game, de hecho, a mayoría de tiempo que escribo este fic, lo hago con la batalla final de fondo. xD Ciertamente hay mucha inspiración en Thanos, pero más que por la batalla en sí, es por la idea de ser tan poderoso como para hacer frente a todo el universo Marvel. Me alegra que te encantara el inicio, admito que me encantó la batalla final de la película, pero si hubiera sido Thanos, habría ordenado a la nave atacar al enemigo cuando recién salían de los portales, y para saciar mi afán táctico hice que la batalla empezara así. xD Sobre ese trío que mencionas… no te lo tomes a mal, pero me esforzaré en expandirlo, digo, es una tarea difícil desarrollar personajes en medio de una batalla, pero también es un reto interesante. :v Pero bueno, ninguno de mis personajes está a salvo, como pasa en una guerra. Muchas gracias por tu buen ánimo, amigo. :)**

**J0nas Nagera: Me alegra que te gustara, es como una versión mucho más simple de héroes y villanos, sin sentimientos ni identidades secretas, lo que es un alivio. Sobre el universo de los cómics, la verdad es demasiado grande para incluirlo todo, aunque también pusiera algunas invenciones mías (que no sé si aparecen en algún lado, como los super soldados de Hydra). Me alegra que disfrutes de mi técnica narrativa, me esfuerzo por hacerla muy descriptiva en las batallas, pero sin sobrecargarme de palabras. Me alegra que no fueran problemáticos los nombres, y sobre el tema de humor (que no puede faltar en lo referente al MCU), digamos que el humor no es mi fuerte, y espero no entrar en pánico cuando aparezca Deadpool. xD Es muy acertada tu idea de que Lincoln no busca dominar, pero no es un juego pese a lo mucho que lo disfruta, él se toma muy en serio la batalla. Saludos, amigo. C:**

**Sin más que escribir, nos leemos en el próximo episodio. :)**


	3. Generales y Guerreros

**Disclaimer: Si bien no se hace referencia a ningún personaje de The Loud House, el enemigo al que se enfrenta el MCU es un personaje de dicha serie que protagonizó un fic que escribí hace algún tiempo. The Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon, y los héroes del MCU y FOX que aquí intervienen, no son de mi propiedad, siendo el único propósito de esta obra el de entretener. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**Generales y Guerreros**

Los gritos de los hechiceros, wakandianos, asgardianos, devastadores y super soldados Hydra ensordecían el aire opacando incluso a los ruidos de los interceptores y los zumbidos de los orbes en el cielo, pero aún a ese nivel eran abrumados por los rugidos de las vanguardias y jerarcas de la primera ola de ataque Vinshir.

—¡Ah! —Thor logró penetrar el blindaje de una línea de masacre con Rompe-Tormentas, y al golpear su hacha con Mjolnir acabó con la bestial vanguardia, pero de inmediato el corpulento jerarca Ruu'Narak saltó sobre él y lo sujetó de la cabeza para estrellarlo en el piso.

Antes de que un hechicero golpeara a Ruu'Narak, Neze'Rhot rodeó a su hermano con una barrera de lava que engulló al hechicero, para luego elevar el muro de lava cual ola que golpearía a Ironman.

—¡Ah! —La ola de lava no pudo proteger a Nece'Rhot del cañón ark del pecho de Tony, logrando conectar un duro golpe contra la jerarca— ¡Pagarás por es… Uhg! —La ardiente jerarca fue golpeada por el escudo circular del capitán américa, y de inmediato por Mjolnir.

Sn decir una palabra, el capitán América apuntó a Mjolnir al cielo y un rayo descendió sobre la jerarca, sólo para cambiar abruptamente su curso.

—Vamos, hermanita —Var'Mur consumió el rayo y convirtió su energía en un orbe confinador que lanzó a un asgardiano, consumiéndolo.

—¡Gr! —Steve debió esforzarse al máximo para detener a la línea de masacre de Var'Mur.

—¡Con toda nuestra furia! —Var'mur y Neze'Rhot gritaron al unísono al tiempo en que una ola de lava, acompañada de varios orbes confinadores avanzaron hacia el capitán América.

—¡Ayuda a Thor! —Steve ordenó al tiempo en que varios portales aparecían frente a él y detenían el ataque.

—¡Entendido cap! —Tony habló dirigiéndose hacia el señor del trueno.

—¡Es un buen día para servir! —Ruu'Narak gritó formando a su alrededor un pilar de energía lacerante para torturar más a Thor y mantener a Ironman a raya.

Cuando el jerarca liberó sus espadas incandescentes para silenciar al señor del trueno, una niebla carmesí lo envolvió inmovilizándolo.

—¡No se repetirán más tragedias! —Wanda Maximoff sentenció haciendo movimientos toscos con sus manos, como si aplastara una fruta.

El jerarca sentía que algo intentaba aplastarlo, pero tanto su armadura como sus nanobots internos no cedían.

—¿Tragedia? ¡Es la gloria de los Vinshir! —Ruu'Narak respondió envolviéndose en un resplandor carmesí.

—¡Ah! —Wanda gritó cuando Thor le saltó encima para protegerla de la liberación energética del jerarca, quien volvió a formar un pilar destructivo a su alrededor, dejando un gran agujero.

—¡Y la gloria Vinshir no puede detenerse! —Ruuh'Narak volvió a gritar saltando hacia Wanda, pero un rayo escarlata lo impactó contra el piso, provenía de la frente de un androide rojo.

—¡Tu gloria no es más que la muerte de los inocentes! —Visión sentenció evidentemente furioso y aumentando el poder de su ataque.

—¡No hay inocentes entre los orgánicos! —El jerarca gritó con mucha más furia en su voz, evidenciando su fanatismo por su cultura y abrumando el decidido grito del androide.

—Tú lo dijiste, hermanito —Kaah'Narak gritó poniendo su espada en el camino del rayo de visión, reflejándolo. —¡Fuegos de la eternidad!

Varios orbes laceradores cayeron sobre Visión, Wanda y Thor, pero ellos lograron evadirlos, aunque fueron forzados a retirarse.

—Hay más cosas que matar. —Kaah'Narak habló con malicia cuando los fuegos de la eternidad dispararon ahora contra el capitán América y los hechiceros que lo reforzaban para enfrentar a Var'Mur y a Neze'Rhot.

—¡Retirada! —Steve Rogers ordenó al ver que las vanguardias en el cielo los apuntaban.

Ante tal muestra de inteligencia, Kaah'NArak guardó su espada para volver a saltar al lomo de una línea de masacre que emergía del suelo y reanudar su participación en el frente de la batalla.

—¡Roar! —Una línea de masacre aplastó a un grupo de wakandianos tribales, los africanos subestimaron el poder de esos monstruos al cargar contra ellos.

—¡Mueran! —El grito de guerra de M'Baku era estridente, cayó sobre una línea de masacre y la golpeó con mucha fuerza, pero no fue suficiente como para romper su barrera energética.

Sin darle siquiera tiempo para gritar, una cuchilla incandescente de otro jerarca partió a la mitad al jefe tribal.

—¡Portales! —En medio de una formación de hechiceros, Wong gritó, y sus compañeros abrieron portales para entrampar a un grupo de líneas de masacre.

—¡Absolución! —Las feroces bestias de guerra Vinshir gritaron y explotaron antes de que los portales se cerraran.

La explosión del protocolo de inmolación ígnea dispersaba numerosas esquirlas derretidas, las cuales alcanzaron a los hechiceros, forzándolos a tratar sus heridas de cuanto menos, tercer grado.

—¡Ah! —Un río de lava consumió a los hechiceros interrumpiendo su agonía.

—¡Inmisericordes! —Neze'Rhot gritó al tiempo en que la tierra comenzaba a partirse y la lava emergía de las fisuras.

Sabiendo que las líneas de masacre podían soportar su ataque, inundar el campo de batalla era la mejor forma de esparcir más muerte en las líneas enemigas.

— ¿Eh? —Pero una sorpresiva energía sorprendió a la ígnea jerarca.

Antes de convertir parte del campo de batalla en un volcán activo, la jerarca comenzó a elevarse, y una luz azul emergió de un portal debajo de ella.

—¡Claro que no! —El dios oscuro saltó contra el doctor Strange forzándolo a no completar su hechizo para retirarse. — ¿En qué estabas, Neze'Rhot?

Una furia de masacre golpeó al dios oscuro, mas este la detuvo y volvió a poner en posición, había sido lanzada por el rey de Wakanda.

—Espero que merezcas tu trono —El dios oscuro sentenció cargando contra T'Challa, y respaldado por una ola de lava producto de su jerarca. —¡Ah!

Varios interceptores de los soberanos dispararon sus bombas contra el dios oscuro, haciéndolo saltar, pero rápidamente fueron rebanados por una vanguardia "sable-muerte".

—Te despejaremos el camino, dios oscuro —Var'Mur aseguró y más de sus vanguardias se dispersaron, era una inusual estrategia, pero cortar sus naves funcionaba.

—¡Ugh! —Por la distracción, T'Challa logró golpear al dios oscuro, para luego saltar hacia atrás y evadir sus garras carmesí, no quería arriesgarse a que su armadura no pudiera consumir la energía de los orbes Vinshir. —Dar la cara en el campo de batalla, tienes mi respeto, rey… desearía poder decir lo mismo de tu hermana…

Una lanza wakandiana rompiéndose contra la hombrera del dios oscuro lo hizo callarse, era la general y líder del cuerpo de élite del ejército de su país.

—¡Vamos mi re…! —La general se detuvo cuando una línea de masacre la pisó.

—¡Genera…Gr! —El rey wakandiano no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para sentir la caída de su general y amiga, pues el dios oscuro cargó contra él, quedando ambos forcejeando, pero con la inminente victoria del señor Vinshir.

—¿Qué? —Grand Final sintió que algo lo jalaba hacia atrás, pero al extender sus garras no destrozó nada. —¡Ah!

Peter Quill saltó contra la imponente armadura, logrando pegarle una patada y quemarlo con sus propulsores, lo que jalaba al dios oscuro era un dispositivo de atracción forzada que el bandido puso en su espalda.

—¡Gr! —Grand Final rugió de rabia cuando debió usar sus garras carmesí para destrozar el dispositivo para luego perseguir a Peter, pero este era más rápido, logrando ponerse fuera de su alcance, para luego disparar su blaster contra el dios oscuro.

—Ah, el cobarde Starlord que huyó de Xandar cuando la flota de la muerte desató su poder en sus cielos y ciudades. —El dios oscuro se burló quitando sus garras del caos, para recibir los ataques de su enemigo, su blaster no podía romper la armadura Vinshir.

Sin piedad, el señor de los Vinshir disparó sus lanzas ígneas contra Peter.

Eran más lentas y predecibles que las garras carmesí, por lo que Peter evadió los láseres sin dificultar.  
—¡Ah! —Peter gritó cuando uno de los láseres le cercenó la pierna. Al mirar hacia atrás vio que Ruu'Arak usó sus garras/espadas para reflejar la lanza ígnea.

Sin darle tiempo a la primera jerarca para silenciar a Peter, Gamora saltó sobre ella.

—Que desagradable actitud, jovencita —Ruu'Arak se burló recibiendo los ataques de gamora, su blindaje era más duro que el metal de sus armas. —Tu padre debería estar muy desilusionado.

—¡Cállate! —Nebula gritó palpablemente furiosa saltando sobre la primera jerarca, pero las garras extensibles hicieron a la asesina ponerse a la defensiva.

—A tus cuchillas les falta grosor. —Ruu'Arak sentenció con una sonrisa al tiempo en que una fuerza de avance de líneas de masacre avanzó a su posición, forzando a Gamora y a Nebula a retroceder y esconderse debajo de los escombros.

—Quill… —Gamora habló impotente, casi entre susurros al ver a su amado, o lo que quedó de él tras ser aplastado por una de las feroces bestias.

—¡Cálmate, hermana! —Nebula casi suplicó, sabía que no podían hacer nada contra esos monstruos, no los conocían y sus armas eran incapaces de hacerles algo, salir de su escondite era condenarse.

—¡Roah!

Dos de las feroces vanguardias fueron congeladas y otra activó el protocolo de inmolación al momento de ser tragada por un portal.

—¡Je! —El dios oscuro sonrió al ver que ambos bandos se habían mezclado lo bastante en lo que va del conflicto.

Las líneas de masacre luchaban ferozmente en un desorganizado frente de batalla, los soldados enemigos no pudieron con su embiste y debieron rodearlas o emplear otro tipo de estrategias para enfrentarlas.

—¿¡Qué es tan gracioso, maldito!? —T'Challa exigió saber con una furia palpable en su voz, realmente se sentía abrumado por tanta muerte a su alrededor. —¡Ugh!

El dios oscuro se aprovechó del estado mental de T'Challa e hizo a sus garras carmesí emerjer de la planta de sus pies, avanzas debajo de la tierra y emerger debajo del rey de Wakanda, empalándolo.

—Lo fácil que es diezmarlos. —El dios oscuro le respondió al moribundo T'Challa usando las lanzas sísmicas de su corona para terminar con la vida de este— ¡Inicien el asalto Mata-Monarcas!

—¡Ah!

—¡Roar!

—¡Algo salió del suelo!

—¡Roah!

—¡Cuidado, Groot! —Rocket gritó saltando sobre su vegetal compañero para evitar que una línea de masacre que emergió del suelo lo destrozara.

—¡Yo soy Groot! —Groot gritó y lanzó sus espiras vegetales hacia la espalda de la bestial vanguardia, mas no fue capaz de romper su blindaje.

—¡Nos sorprendieron!

Los asgaridanos debieron defenderse cuando una línea de masacre emergió del suelo y destrozó a una barcaza de guerra con sus temibles garras.

La formación de guerra asgardiana fue vulnerada por los avances subterraneos de las líneas de masacre, forzándolos a desorganizarse.

—¡Retirada! ¡Recuperemos terreno! ¡Ah! —Un comandante ordenó, pero rápidamente fue despedazado por una vanguardia de la ola de ataque frontal.

—¡Ah! —Un asgardiano de armadura plateada gritó disparando con dos ametralladoras contra la línea de masacre, pero fue aplastado por las bestias como un insecto.

Tanto por su blindaje como por sus escudos de energía, las temibles bestias de combate Vinshir eran demasiado para los soldados comunes. Otro error táctico: avanzaron sin conocer el poder de las unidades Vinshir más abundantes, tampoco conocían su facultad de excavar, lo que los condenó a usar formaciones ineficientes, y perder numerosos soldados.

La primitiva formación tenía a los wakandianos en frente sumado al hecho de que sus escudos no podían resistir contra las mortíferas garras de las líneas de masacre, tampoco cuando estas los intentaban aplastar, mientras que sus lanzas no rompían su coraza. Los Asgardianos estaban agrupados en los flancos, pero no obtuvieron resultados diferentes, aún con el apoyo de los hechiceros o los devastadores, las bestiales vanguardias estaban demasiado acorazadas para caer ante los disparos, y los maestros de las artes místicas tenían enormes problemas para contenerlas. Los soldados estándar eran despedazados, e incluso algunos excepcionales estaban teniendo problemas contra las mortíferas bestias que Ruu'Arak creó para el dios oscuro. Todas las formaciones de Asgard y Wakanda, se desmoronaban, los devastadores en tierra eran despedazados al igual que los hechiceros.

Los enemigos de los Vinshir se estaban desmoronando y separando, no tenían formación y estructura. Pero había otro bando numeroso entre los enemigos de los Vinshir, uno que no ha tenido bajas hasta el momento producto de la orden de sondeo en la que sus soldados estaban.

Una cuarta facción que, a diferencia del ejército deWakanda que era guiado por un rey, de las fuerzas asgardianas que luchaban bajo el mando de un dios, los devastadores que seguían a sus propios líderes criminales, o los maestros de las artes místicas guiados por un hechicero maestro, esta facción era guiada por un general.

—Sondeo completo —Un soldado de armadura militar bien equipada informó llevando su puño a su pecho para luego activar el comunicador en su oído—. Adelante, soldados.

—¡Roar!

—Urg

Rápidamente las líneas de masacre que se habían colado entre las fuerzas enemigas comenzaron a caer inmovilizadas, dejando escuchar débiles y agónicos rugidos. Los super soldados de Hydra disparaban con precisión a los casi invisibles huecos entre las placas de las bestiales herramientas Vinshir.

—No puedo creer… que estos simios nos vencieran —Redskull comentó poniendo su mano en su rostro por la vergüenza que le causaban sus aliados—. Hydra abrirá el camino.

El general acusado por crímenes de guerra: Redskull avanzaba a la cabeza de un frente de tanques de alta tecnología que disparaban a las líneas de masacre neutralizadas, generando una leve nube de polvo azul, y finalmente desapareciéndolas.

En un acto de suprema soberbia, Redskull miró al capitán américa con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¡Hail Hydra! —El general del piel roja gritó haciendo el polémico saludo Nazi.

Todos los super soldados Hydra correspondieron al grito de guerra de su general, haciendo que se escuchara por todo el frente de batalla. Si bien las fuerzas asgardianas y wakandianas no repetían el grito, sí abrían paso a los tanques de la temible organización.

El horror del frente de batalla, la impotencia de ver que tus amigos, hermanos, compañeros y compatriotas muriendo despedazados o aplastados como si no fueran nada, marca a fuego el deseo de victoria en los corazones.

Aún en culturas guerreras como Asgard y Wakanda, nadie había presenciado tal horror antes, y con tal de detener a los Vinshir, o vengar a sus hermanos caídos… aceptarían la victoria, aunque viniera del mismo diablo. Incluso hubo algunos que se subieron a las temibles máquinas de guerra para ayudar a cubrirlas.

—Inicien las medidas de contraataque. —La voz de Redskull se transmitió por todos los tanques.

Varios temblores se sintieron debajo de los vehículos de Hydra, estos tenían cargas en sus cubiertas inferiores, una medida para el seguro caso de que sus enemigos intentaran volcarlos o destrozarlos desde bajo tierra.

—¡Hail Hydra! —Los soldados Hydra volvieron a gritar para celebrar el avance.

—Desplieguen los drones de defensa. —Redskull ordenó conociendo el próximo movimiento de sus enemigos.

Tal como el general lo predijo, el cielo sobre sus tanques e llenó de explosiones, los drones defensivos eran eficientes para neutralizar los orbes que los fuegos de la eternidad de Kaah'Narak disparaban.

—¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes, Skull? —El capitán américa exigió saber.

—Los ingenieros de Hydra debían determinar la naturaleza de sus "orbes" antes de equipar los drones de defensa táctica —Redskull respondió sin mirar a su superado enemigo/compañero en señal de su soberbia—. Ahora baja de mi tanque, capitán, Hydra tiene una batalla que ganar.

—¡Hail Hydra! —Los soldados alrededor volvieron a gritar.

—… —Naturalmente Steve dudó en obedecerle, en especial por que Skull estaba haciendo el saludo Nazi, mas no podía negar el valor de lo que sus fuerzas estaban haciendo, y con un evidente nudo en la garganta desgana, bajó del tanque. —¿¡Qué fue eso!?

Una gran explosión se dio en uno de los flancos, tres de los tanques Hydra habían sido destruidos en un enorme pilar de energía carmesí.

—¡Por los Vinshir! —Ruu'Narak gritó saliendo del pilar de luz, en cada mano tenía dos enormes orbes del caos, los cuales unió y disparó contra el tanque de Red-Skull.

Varias líneas de masacre se unieron al avance de su jerarca, era su oportunidad de destruir los tanques Hydra de ese flanco.

—¡Fuego! —Redskull ordenó al ver que los drones de defensa no podían detener ese ataque. Su tanque disparó contra el destructivo orbe, logrando neutralizarlo.

—¡No será tan fácil! —Ruu'Narak gritó cortando el cañón del tanque con su espada incandescente, el jerarca se había escabullido hacia el frente del avance.

—¡Ataquen! —Los asgardianos y wakandianos avanzaron para enfrentar al jerarca y sus vanguardias.

—¡No idiotas! ¡Mantenga la distancia! —Redskull ordenó disparando a la tierra frente al primer wakandiano en cargar.

—¡Gloria a los Vinshir! —Ruu'Narak gritó con furia y volvió a formar un pilar carmesí a su alrededor, pero ningún enemigo fue consumido por este.

—¡Tiradores!

—¡Ah! —Ruu'Arak gritó cuando su armadura fue vulnerada, los tiradores de Hydra lograron golpear en sus circuitos internos, haciéndolo perder la movilidad. —¡No me doblegarán! ¡Ascenderé!

Al ver que otro tanque de Hydra lo apuntaba, Ruu'Arak activó el protocolo de inmolación ígnea.

—¡Activen el modo búnker! —Redskull ordenó y el tanque se acorazó y activó sus escudos de energía, logrando resistir la ola de lava del suicida y desesperado ataque de su enemigo. Al salir de su tanque, el general de Hydra vio que la mayoría de las líneas de masacre enemiga habían sido eliminadas —¡Reestablezcan la formación! Seguiremos avanzando.

—Están rompiendo el asalto Mata-Monarcas. —Ruu'Arak informó haciendo que el dios oscuro se conectara con los ojos de sus vanguardias, le era difícil de creer que sus enemigos estuvieran tan organizados como para hacerle frente a una estrategia que, evidentemente los había tomado por sorpresa. Tal y como su jerarca le informó: Hydra estaba destrozando a las líneas de masacre y el grueso de las fuerzas enemigas se estaba recomponiendo.

—Desplieguen a todos los fuegos de la eternidad para proteger a los leviatanes, que las vanguardias sable-muerte nos refuercen en modo de señal-objetivo —El dios oscuro ordenó pisando el cadáver del rey de Wakanda, para luego voltear hacia atrás, lejos del frente de batalla donde aguardaba la segunda ola de ataque, y especialmente un jerarca que tenía órdenes de mantenerse espera—. Llegó tu momento, mi décimo primer jerarca.

—Como lo dicte Grand Final —Dasar'Serkes (Asciende-Lealtad) ordenó elevando su mano y activando su cuchilla incandescente. El décimo primer jerarca se especializaba en los combates a altas velocidades, por ese motivo su aspecto era similar al de una espada en forma humanoide, sin dejar huecos, hendiduras o fisuras, permitiéndole alcanzar una gran velocidad y por el hecho de tener cuchillas en sus hombros, codos, rodillas, y pies, al igual que por su casco con dos afilados cuernos a los costados, el mínimo contacto con él resulta letal, pero el motivo de su altísima velocidad no es vencer en combate, sino que no morir, pues sus vanguardias eran demasiado destructivas incluso para él. —¡Gritos de Guerra!

—Aguardamos nuestro objetivo. —Obedeciendo al jerarca que las creó: las vanguardias grito de guerra se reportaron y posicionaron al frente y mirando al campo de batalla desde lo lejos. Tenían el aspecto de gusanos regordetes de dos metros de alto, los anillos que los componían parecían latir cuando una luz carmesí en su interior se intensificaba. Cubriendo sus lomos, colas y cabezas había una gruesa placa negra con púas que parecía poder abrirse, cosa que hizo, enseñando un sistema robótico que parecía concentrar energía en un orbe.

—Var'Mur… —El dios oscuro llamó a otro de sus jerarcas. De no ser por sus emisores de señales, le sería difícil ver a las vanguardias Sable'Muerte entrando al juego.

—¡Las cuchillas voladoras volvieron, Tony! —Hawkeye informó volviendo a dispararles a esos intrigantes enemigos. —¡Y son más astutos!

Teniendo no sólo la capacidad de plegarse y doblarse, sino que también de cortarse, las sable-muerte se rompieron (sin separarse) para evadir las flechas de Hawkeye y los finos láseres de Ironman.

—Fijando objetivo. —Una sable-muerte informó acoplándose debajo de uno de los tanques de hydra.

El propósito de las vanguardias del cuarto jerarca no es únicamente cortar sigilosamente, sino que fijar objetivos al emitir una señal de ubicación, capacidad que venía como anillo al dedo tanto a los gritos de guerra en la segunda línea de ataque (en espera), como a las líneas de masacre y jerarcas luchando en el frente.

—¡Abran fuego! —El dios oscuro ordenó cuando él, sus compañeros en el frente y las vanguardias voladoras se apartaron de la ruta que debería seguir el ataque del grito de guerra.

Los gusanos Vinshir brillaron más que nunca, y el orbe que parecían formar se quebró en una infinidad de rodajas curvas y visiblemente muy afiladas que comenzaron a girar violentamente.

—¡Lanza el enjambre de cuchillas! —Dasar'Serkes ordenó al primer grito de guerra y este obedeció.

Era un espiral de cuchillas tan alto que llegaba hasta el cielo, pero mucho más fino que un huracán, pero lo suficientemente ancho como para engullir a cuatro tanques Hydra, y con el poder suficiente para despedazar todo en treinta kilómetros de camino.

—¡Evacuen los tanques y apártense del camino! —Redskull ordenó tras ver que sus armas no le hacían nada al huracán.

Gracias al entrenamiento y el suero de super soldado, no fueron muchas las bajas que ese ataque causó entre las fuerzas de Hydra, salvo por sus tanques.

—¡Esas "cuchillas voladoras" coordinan esos ataques! ¡No deben llegar a tierra! —El general de Hydra ordenó y sus tiradores de inmediato activaron todos sus dispositivos de sondeo y apuntaron al cielo.

—¡Identificadas! ¡Derríbenlas!

Tal y como se esperaría de los super soldados de Hydra, cumplieron con esa orden, sin saber que el objetivo del dios oscuro se había cumplido con poder dirigir apropiadamente ese ataque.

—Ese ataque partió el ala de un crucero Kree ¡Despejen el área! —Ronan ordenó a las fuerzas en tierra. Contra ese poder de fuego y en el campo gravitacional de la tierra no les favorecía el diseño de sus cruceros. —No podemos enfrentar ese poder de fuego desde aquí, las fuerzas Kree se retiran a la exosfera planetaria, bombardearemos la posición Vinshir.

—Entendido, Ronan —Redskull respondió indicando a sus fuerzas que retrocedieran—. Le enviaremos la posición precisa de las fuerzas Vinshir en tierra.

—Claro que no. —El leviatán Quinta Devastadora desafió activando un sistema único en toda la flota Vinshir: La Boca del Infierno. El gigantesco leviatán pareció partirse en dos, como si fuera una boca gigante, de la cual emergieron docenas de garras carmesí (llamadas "garras Smile") alargadas en camino al crucero del gran acusador Kree, donde activaron el sistema "Scream" de golpes sónicos que hicieron a las garras penetrar en la coraza del crucero. Cuando las garras se retrajeron llevaron a la quinta devastadora directamente al crucero Kree, el cual no era capaz de defenderse con sus cañones, cada disparo que impactaba en su coraza era consumido por una niebla negra (el sistema de defensa "Death").

—¡Evacuen la nave! —Ronan ordenó sin demostrar temor ante la inmensa figura que parecía ser una boca a punto de devorar su nave.

Los soldados obedecieron y sus cápsulas fueron disparadas hacia el suelo, donde reforzarían las fuerzas en el frente de batalla.

—Activando sistema de demolición "Pain". —La quinta devastadora indicó, y la gigantesca mandíbula se cerró, destruyendo el crucero.

—¡Por el imperio Kree! —Ronan gritó cuando vio que el techo de su puente de mando se deformó al ser aplastado con tanta fuerza.

Una gran explosión se escuchó en tierra, el gran ejecutor Kree había muerto, pero los seis cruceros Kree restantes seguían en la batalla.

* * *

**Otro capítulo de épica y sangrienta batalla ha sido terminado. :)**

**Finalmente pudieron matar a un jerarca, y no les fue fácil. xD**

**Como dije, el aspecto estratégico tendrá demasiada relevancia en esta batalla, por eso Redskull tomó tanta importancia en la batalla en tierra ¿Se esperaban eso? xD**

**¿Qué les parecieron las facultades del Leviatán "Quinta Devastadora"? ¿Imaginan un tributo a quién o qué es? (Aclaro que Lincoln era secretamente fanboy de ese grupo xD)**

**Más muertes se dieron, es inevitable en una batalla así de brutal y cruenta.**

**Aclarando que tiempo en pantalla no es igual a que morirán ¿Qué personajes del MCU quieren que aparezca más en el próximo episodio?**

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del episodio. C:**

**Ahora responderé a los reviews: **

**J0nas Nagera: Siendo franco, yo amé a Hela en la película, me recordaba mucho a Esdeath del anime Akame ga Kill, y espero haber representado bien su esencia antes de matarla. xD La muerte de Shuri la hice mucho menos heroica a propósito, me gusta más narrar así de realista en una batalla, y sí, uno de los zombies de Hela era Loki. Aunque no ubico mucho a te lo resumo así no más, no discuto que lo de ultraviolento es apropiado. xD Admito que tenía mis dudas sobre incluir a los elfos, es que se supo muy poco de ellos por las películas. :( Pero de que tendrán que pelear, lo harán, y lo harán bien. Sobre Thanos, sólo necesitaba que en un review me lo dijeran para decidir incluirlo, así que cuenta con él, y con más personajes.**

**regamers10: De hecho, sólo había leído el segundo episodio de la casa musical, ahora vi el ocaso y me gustó mucho, si ya leíste el review que dejé, sabrás que pronto haré un tributo a ese one—shot. :) Y no te preocupes por parecer un obsesionado, todos los que escribimos fanfics estamos así, y realmente aprecio que te haya gustado tanto mi obra. C: Y tal como dices: el ejército de los buenos (Que aún no sé cómo referirme a ellos) sí que la pasará mal contra los Vinshir, y no producto de su poder en sí, sino que de su estrategia, los Vinshir cuidan mucho sus números y se entorpecen mucho menos entre ellos. Hela tuvo sus momentos y al igual que en la película, nunca fue superada marcialmente, pero bueno, todos superan marcialmente al dios oscuro, pero él ganó. xD En una influyen muchas más cosas, por eso fue superada, y Ego aún está luchando contra el Quiebra Mundos, algo del nivel de poder digno de un dios. xD Este Lincoln no es para nada fácil de vencer, principalmente por sus jerarcas que también son expertísimos estrategas, la tercera muerte fue uno de los zombies de Hela que fue aplastado por las líneas de Masacre, el zombie de Loki. Y no temas por el poder de los Vinshir, aún queda mucho más poder por mostrar, al igual que lo verdaderamente tenebrosos que pueden ser en sus estrategias de guerra y victoria. xD Muchas gracias por el ánimo, amigo. C:**

**Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto chicos. :)**


	4. Magia Desatada

**Disclaimer: Si bien no se hace referencia a ningún personaje de The Loud House, el enemigo al que se enfrenta el MCU es un personaje de dicha serie que protagonizó un fic que escribí hace algún tiempo. The Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon, y los héroes del MCU y FOX que aquí intervienen, no son de mi propiedad, siendo el único propósito de esta obra el de entretener. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**Magia Desatada**

—¡Mi voluntad es Acero! —El Leviatán Quiebra-Mundos seguía dejando escapar frases imponentes casi en cada movimiento que hacía, esta vez lo hizo tras evadir el veloz embiste de Odín, sin duda alguna su lanza habría superado el blindaje del Leviatán.

—No pensé que sería tan veloz —Ego reconoció cuando el Quiebra Mundos volvió a evadir otra de las montañas que él le lanzó—. No deja de teletransportarse.

—¡Ha! —Odín gritó al tiempo en que una explosión se formó en el interior de una placa del Leviatán.

—¡Pagarás por eso, deidad de Asgard! —El Quiebra Mundos se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que lo había dañado, tampoco podía moverse por donde la lanza de Odín hubiera pasado.

—¡Dilo cuando puedas triunfar! —Odín respondió al tiempo en que esa placa volvió a explotar con más fuerza, llevándose uno de los sistemas de propulsión del Leviatán. Por primera vez en la batalla, el Quiebra Mundos no habló— Ahora, hechicera.

A la ancestral no le gustaba recibir órdenes, pero con ese Leviatán debilitado podía poner su plan en marcha: Varios portales se abrieron en el cielo.

—¿¡Qué significa esto!? —El dios oscuro exigió saber cuándo recibió las lecturas de los sensores de los leviatanes, enterándose de lo que acababa de empezar la ancestral al formar varias grietas en el cielo.

Aún con los leviatanes en el cielo sin poder dar apoyo completo a las fuerzas en tierra, los Vinshir seguían luchando en tierra, pese a que su avance se estaba viendo gravemente ofuscado pro las fuerzas de Hydra.

—¡Ah! —El quinto Jerarca Mor'Tarra gritó cuando se vio congelado, muchas púas de su corpulento cuerpo brillaban incandescentemente, pero no derretían el hielo, no era un hielo común, dos círculos de luz se abrieron en los costados de la congelada figura, de los cuales emergieron veloces destellos de luz. Al ver de nuevo a su jerarca, a este le faltaban enormes círculos, algo lo había agujereado sin que él pudiera hacer nada para defenderse.

—¡Suficientes transgresiones, monstruo! —La ancestral sentenció apareciendo frente al dios oscuro, quien sin pensarlo lanzó sus garras del caos para despedazarla, pero cientos de látigos luminosos lo detuvieron, miles de duplicados del Doctor Strange los conjuraron.

—Hemos purgado tus nubes —El Hechicero supremo sentenció haciendo varios signos con sus manos. Al mirar hacia lo alto se vio docenas de grietas en el cielo—. Tu aliento de la creación ya no corrompe la magia de este lugar.

—¡Gr! —Grand Final gruñó de furia, y usó una de sus técnicas más comunes, pero efectivas.

El suelo alrededor de él se llenó de estacas en el suelo, sus garras del caos volvieron a intentar empalar desde el suelo a sus enemigos, fallando— ¡Acábenlos!

—¡Que! —El doctor Strange no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, de un momento a otro cientos de sus duplicados desaparecieron, y otros cientos seguían desapareciendo, algo inconcebiblemente veloz los estaba destrozando.

Sabiendo que un Vinshir excepcionalmente veloz era el responsable, optó por cubrirse de círculos mágicos defensivos en todas las direcciones. El décimo segundo jerarca, Dasar'Serkes debido a la visión esférica nacida de sus sensores de visión ubicados frente a dos cuernos extendidos horizontalmente (similar a la cabeza de un tiburón Martillo), actuó.

—Funcionaría si yo estuviera afuera. — El veloz Vinshir habló apareciendo frente al Doctor Strange, su velocidad le permitió determinar cuál fue el primer duplicado en moverse, naturalmente él sería su objetivo.

El hechicero maestro, escuchó las palabras del delgado y veloz jerarca, y sin poder siquiera analizarlas inconscientemente, ya había sido destrozado por las cuchillas de este.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo estoy adentro? —El hechicero supremo preguntó con naturalidad desde afuera de los círculos defensivos. Había sido una buena idea hacer que un duplicado se cubriera, una buena carnada.

—¡Absolución! —Dasar'Serkes gritó con frustración intentando activar el protocolo de inmolación, pero antes de lograrlo, ya se encontraba en el vacío del espacio.

—¡Por los Vinshir! —Kaah'Narak gritó apareciendo detrás de la ancestral, quien detuvo su ataque usando una simple barrera de magia— ¿Te costó lidiar con el aliento de la creación? ¡Siente los orbes de la muerte!

—¡Hm! —La ancestral no lo demostró, pero le costó usar un portal de transporte para ganar distancia de la tercera Jerarca, su espada impregnada de orbes de la muerte consumía dolorosamente toda la vida a su alrededor, haciendo que sea una tortura el simple hecho de enfrentarla.

—¡Cobarde! —Kaah'Narak gritó saltando hacia la ancestral, no le daría tiempo siquiera de reaccionar. Su ataque fue exitoso, logrando cortar a la mitad a la ancestral, o eso esperaba, pues ante ella se abrió un portal que daba con el vacío del espacio— ¡Astuta hija de la inmundicia!

Las garras del caos del dios oscuro detuvieron a su jerarca de ser neutralizada, pero esa maniobra permitió la retirada de la ancestral, debido a la enorme cantidad de esfuerzo que demanda mantener esa cantidad de portales abierta, es muy probable que no la vuelva a ver durante la pelea.

—¡La magia nos ha dado innumerables bendiciones! —La voz de la ancestral se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla— ¡Y la victoria sobre los Vinshir será la mayor de todas!

Lanzas relucientes, olas de hielo, miles de círculos mágicos, pilares de fuego, todo tipo de hechizos mágicos se hicieron presentes en el campo de batalla ahora que la magia dejó de ser corrompida por el aliento de la creación, las grietas estaban consumiendo el gas más rápido de lo que los leviatanes lo dispersaban.

El frente de batalla era amplio, gracias a la operación Mata-Monarcas, los wakandianos y devastadores estaban diezmados y muy vagamente organizados, pero los asgardianos resistieron decentemente en el frente central logrando permanecer en pie pese a que el dios oscuro en persona reforzaba a las Líneas de Masacre, lo que les había significado una gran ventaja, pero ahora, con la magia desbordada para reforzar a todos los enemigos, sumado a que todos los enemigos deberían conocer la forma de actuar de las Líneas de Masacre, el deber de volver a poner la batalla a favor de los Vinshir recaía en los más individualistas guerreros: los Jerarcas.

En el frente izquierdo, Var'Mur se rodeó de orbes del caos formando un anillo destructivo a su alrededor, repitió la maniobra hasta convertirse en una esfera que destruiría todo lo que se le acercara.

—¡Pagarán por esta perfidia! —El cuarto Jerarca gritó avanzando a una gran velocidad, carbonizando a todo asgardiano, mago, devastador, wakandiano, supersoldado hydra y Línea de Masacre que se encontrara.

Los ataques mágicos golpearon con mucha fuerza a los orbes de Var'Mur, pero fueron incapaces de romperlos, la furia de los orbes del caos despedazaba las lanzas mágicas, carbonizaba las barreras, desviaba los cristales temporales y vaporizaba cualquier forma de magia de control elemental, todo esto sumado a la astucia del jerarca que vio y evadió todos los intentos de emboscarlo para que entre a un portal fuera de la tierra, permitieron diezmar a gran cantidad de enemigos en el flanco izquierdo, pero pese a la gran cantidad de análisis que Var'Mur realizaba para evaluar a los enemigos y vilumbrar sus hechizos y maniobras, él había adoptado el deber de retomar y completar la fallida estrategia Mata-Monarcas, centrándose en los líderes de los devastadores.

—Ahí están. —El jerarca gritó al ver a John Doe, quien luchaba contra una Vanguardia Línea de Masacre desesperadamente, esa vanguardia tenía una marca energética peculiar en una de sus patas, la sangre de lo que sea que haya pisado no era común, poco importaba, Var'Mur carbonizaría todo lo que estuviera cerca de los líderes enemigos.

—¡Detente, villano! —El capitán américa gritó usando su escudo para resistir el ataque de Var'Mur y frenar su embestida.

—No sé cómo el dios oscuro no te despedazó en su primer movimiento. —El jerarca comentó desplegando dos orbes del caos alrededor del capitán, sería un ataque omnidireccional que lo carbonizaría dolorosamente.

—¡No nos subestimes! —Thor añadió al tiempo en que rompe-tormentas aplastó uno de los orbes, mientras que el otro desapareció ante el rayo frontal de Ironman.

Sin perder tiempo, Var'Mur retrocedió un par de milímetros y volvió a cargar, un movimiento de falso relajo muy usado en las artes marciales de mucho contacto (como el Judo), y que tuvo éxito, pues en el segundo en que el capitán dejó de forcejear con el jerarca, este retomó su embestida, tomándolo por sorpresa y dejándolo pasar por sobre él.

—¿Atacas al dios del trueno con truenos? —Thor preguntó desatando una ola de rayos sobre el jerarca, el cual ni siquiera se inmutó por el ataque, y siguió su camino, sabiendo de la creciente desventaja que tenían al perder su bloqueo sobre la magia, era prioritario romper la formación de los números enemigos.

El jerarca se elevó a los cielos en camino a otra nave Kree, si la lograba destruir, podría forzar a las fuerzas en tierra a desordenarse aún más, aumentando el caos en la batalla y reduciendo la protección sobre los líderes que sobrevivieran.

—¡Ah! —Una resplandeciente figura roja se puso frente a Var'Mur, tomándolo por sorpresa, la capitana Marvel lo había detenido.

La heroína estaba ensangrentada, al parecer el leviatán Quiebra Mundos le había dado una buena paliza, pues ahora sólo Odín y Ego enfrentaban a la inmensa vanguardia.

—¡Insolente orgánica! —Var'Mur dejó salir más de su poder, pero la capitana no era carbonizada, su cuerpo podía absorber inmensas cantidades de energía, pero no sin pagar un precio, un alto precio.

Sin darle una respuesta, pero evidenciando el dolor que la furia de tantos orbes del caos le causaban, la capitana detuvo los orbes con sus propias manos abriéndose paso hasta el Jerarca, no podía usar sus poderes para destruirlo, estaba muy dañada.

—¡Ugh! —La espada de Var'Mur en su brazo la hizo temblar, pero la poderosa rubia no se rindió, manteniendo abierto el escudo del poderoso jerarca— ¡Ahora!

Thor e Ironman llegaron a la altura donde ambos luchaban, y gracias a la apertura que la capitana formó, pudieron destruir al jerarca con un golpe de rompe-tormentas y el unirayo.

—¡Esto no ha terminado! —Var'Mur gritó con furia, su brazo izquierdo detenía el ataque de Ironman y lo concentraba en su mano, mientras que su brazo derecho fue destrozado por el arma del dios nórdico— ¡Los Vinshir triunfaremos!

Con su último aliento, y usando toda al energía que le quedaba, más la que absorbió de ironman y la de todos los robes del caos que tenía desde antes, formó un orbe del caos colosal que disparó contra los cruceros Kree en un último ataque.

—¡Ah! —La capitana Marvel recibió toda la furia de ese ataque, y como una mosca, quedó neutralizada.

—¡No! —Thor de inmediato supo que ese ataque era un golpe que el enemigo no usaría de no ser necesario, pues Var'Mur cayó muerto, y sin pensárselo dos veces, voló hacia él.

Afortunadamente el orbe del caos era lento, y el dios del trueno al acercarse a este elevó su hacha para absorber los truenos a su alrededor, los cuales pertenecían al orbe.

—¡Tienes energía para alumbrar un continente! ¡Libérala al cielo, Thor! —Ironman informó con sus lectores teniendo problemas para procesar tan altos dígitos.

—¡Aún no! —El dios del trueno respondió con dificultad, sabía que su mano como mínimo tendría quemaduras de tercer grado (en caso de conservarlas tras esto), y más importante, que el ataque aún era demasiado poderoso.

—¡Roar! —Un enorme portal se abrió en el camino del orbe del caos, en él se encontraba un inmenso gigante de fuego con una corona de la que emanaba una llama sobre su cabeza, y más importante, sus brazos sostenían una espada en posición para clavarla en el suelo, cosa que en un imponente rugido hizo, logrando destruir el saboteado orbe del caos.

—¡Libera la energía Thor! —Tony gritó— Suelta el hacha.

—Un Aesir… ¡Sólo suelta su arma en la muerte! —Thor gritó arrojando su hacha llena del poder de Var'Mur hacia el Leviatán Carbonia, partiéndolo a la mitad.

—¡Thor! —Ironman gritó volando hacia su inconsciente amigo para detener su caída, inconsciente en un campo de batalla Vinshir era un suicidio.

—¡Activen el sistema de salto! —Kaah'Narak ordenó y el leviatán obedeció, caería sobre un crucero de batalla Kree y luego al campo de batalla, la inmensa cantidad de escombros reforzados por todo tipo de orbes no podría ser absorbida por todos los portales que los hechiceros formaran, mataría a miles, y aún más tras el protocolo de inmolación ígnea.

—¡Concéntrense en el cielo! —Wong ordenó y todos los magos en el flanco derecho unieron sus fuerzas para formar un portal inmenso que mandaría a la colosal aglomeración de escombros fuera del planeta.

Naturalmente un portal así de grande requeriría de mucho tiempo para formarse, por lo que los símbolos del círculo portal se escribían significativamente lento.

—¡Ascenderé! —El grito del jerarca Zar'Gux llamó la atención de Wong, haciéndolo asustarse ¿Cómo una concentración de energía tan grande había burlado sus hechizos de visión paa lograr escabullirse hasta ahí?

El sexto jerarca activó una de sus novas cortantes de forma horizontal. El anillo expansivo del jerarca cortaba tanto a aliados como a enemigos, ni siquiera los escudos mágicos podían detener sus Novas.

—Infortunio para los asesinados —El delgado jerarca dijo con confianza cuando el anillo se encogió regresando a él. Zar'Gux tenía una contextura delgada y era muy alto (2 metros y medio), naturalmente con muchas púas, pero estas se concentraban en su casco y espalda, teniendo un cuerno muy imponente en su barbilla y dos más en forma de cuernos superiores que se curvaban hacia adelante, estos se repetían en su nuca, cuello, y espalda, una protección para su flanco trasero.

Gracias a la gran cantidad de hechiceros que asesinó, la formación del círculo mágico se ralentizó considerablemente era evidente que pronto sería aplastado por el colapso del Carbonia, había hecho de ese deber su nueva misión, por lo que deberá asegurar que el impacto suceda, será una explosión de proporciones nucleares.

—¡Ha! —El profesor Hulk saltó hacia el mortífero Vinshir, atacándolo por la espalda y logrando sujetarlo estratégicamente. No le gustaba hacer lo que su anterior "yo" hacía, pero ver tantos cadáveres cercenados a su alrededor, sabía que no tenía otra opción, y en un veloz movimiento le arrancó el brazo al jerarca.

—No mereces la estima del dios oscuro. —Zar'Gux sentenció formando otra nova cortante.

El profesor sabía que eso sucedería si no lograba acabarlo de un golpe, por lo que estaba preparado para evadirlo, y lo logró… casi parcialmente, su brazo debilitado pagó el precio de ser inferior en velocidad.

—¡Ah! —El enorme docente gritó sujetándose el hombro sangrante.

Antes de que el sexto jerarca pudiera darle el golpe final, un wakandiano clavó su lanza en la apertura de su brazo.

—Patético —El Vinshir sentenció sin tomar en serio el ataque, y formando otra nova cortante que acabaría con esa molestia… que no era tan insignificante, pues logró evadir el ataque y clavar una cuchilla de vibranio en su pecho, sin duda era un soldado de élite como mínimo, pero por muy experimentado que fuera, acercarse a un jerarca de los Vinshir tan peligroso, no fue gratis para su cuerpo.

—¿Eh? —El soldado se sorprendió de ver que la cuchilla del jerarca se había clavado en su pierna.

—¿Creíste que son débil en combate a corta distancia? —Zar'Gux preguntó en burla soltando otra nova cortante, o intentándolo, pero esta no se generó.

—¿Creíste que el vibranio es un metal común? —El soldado preguntó arrogante, quitándose la capa de su uniforme, al revelar sus brazos se veían cientos de marcas, las cuales le señaló al aturdido jerarca—. Una por cada soldado que he matado…

—¿Tan pocos? —Zar'Gux, aún con sus evidentes funcionamientos erróneos se burló de su enemigo extendiendo sus brazos para enseñar a los cadáveres que él ha dejado en el campo de batalla— Han pasado tres días desde que nací…

Sin estar dispuesto a seguir escuchándolo kill Monger atacó a su cabeza con otra cuchilla de vibranio.

—¿¡Te atreves a desafiarme!? —Zar'Gux exigió saber en un grito bajando su cabeza para romper la cuchilla de vibranio en su pecho usando la púa de su barbilla. Al primer instante tras recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo formó seis novas cortantes que cercenaron a su enemigo sin que se diera cuenta.

Tristemente las novas cortantes gastan demasiada energía, por lo que ese ataque no tuvo mucho alcance y cuando este desapareció un portal se abrió dejando al profesor Hulk justo detrás del jerarca— ¿¡Qué!?

—¡Ah! —El profesor Hulk, ya embrutecido por el fragor de la batalla, gritó clavando su enorme brazo en el debilitado pecho de Zar'Gux, atravesándolo.

—¡Absolución! —El casi muerto Zar'Gux gritó activando el protocolo de inmolación ígnea buscando llevarse a su asesino con él, pero un resplandor desde el cielo carbonizó su cabeza y anuló el protocolo de inmolación ígnea.

—¡Roar! —Una Línea de Masacre emergió del suelo y usaría sus cuchillas para destrozar al desprevenido profesor Hulk. Fue en ese momento cuando algo parecido a un meteorito cayó destruyendo a la vanguardia.

—Bien hecho, grandulón —La capitana Marvel comentó saliendo de los escombros de la destruida vanguardia— ¡Cuidado!

—Bien hecho… —El agotado doctor Strange felicitó a ambos, debido a que el poder de Zar'Gux rompía muchos niveles de magia, si se mostraba y usaba su poder para ayudar con el portal, el sexto jerarca lo atacaría de inmediato, pero ahora que fue eliminado…—. Los maestros de las artes místicas haremos el resto.

Gracias a la ayuda del hechicero supremo, el portal fue conjurado, logrando frustrar el plan de Var'Mur.

La capitana Marvel debió taclear al profesor Hulk para quitarlo del camino de un huracán de navajas, pero este se cristalizó y rompió, los hechiceros lo habían enviado a la dimensión espejo. Las vanguardias grito de guerra ya no eran una amenaza pese a su gran poder, un duro golpe contra los Vinshir, pero la sonrisa que el profesor Hulk tenía tras el accidental hallazgo de esa daga de Vibranium y su efecto en los jerarcas, podrían ser un golpe aún mayor.

Por si no fuera suficiente con la devastación de líneas de masacre por parte de los super soldados Hydra en los flancos derecho y frontal, ahora con la magia completamente liberada en ese territorio, los magos reclamaban más y más terreno de los Vinshir.

—Nos fuerzan a retroceder —Ruu'Arak informó destrozando con sus garras a una línea de masacre que, literalmente había sido arrojada hacia ella—. Varios altos jerarcas han sido asesinados.

El dios oscuro vio que los escombros de los cruceros kree que la quinta devastadora estaba destruyendo, no causaban ningún daño sobre las tropas en tierra gracias a los malnacidos magos.

—Esos inmundos refuerzan todas las líneas… —Grand Final comentó sabiendo que necesitaría deshacerse de los magos para retomar el control sobre el campo de batalla, pero no parecía algo posible considerando que la primera ola de ataque Vinshir (conformada por cientos de Líneas de Masacre y Sable-Muerte, algunos fuegos de la eternidad, y claro, los más altos eslabones de la cadena sagrada) estaba siendo destrozada.

Antes de dar su próxima orden, le dedicó una mirada llena de arrogancia a Kaah'Narak.

—¡Muerte-Infierno!

La orden del dios oscuro generó un sentimiento de bravura en su pueblo, las más emblemáticas armas Vinshir se unían a la batalla.

Iniciando como máquinas de artillería lenta, y fácil de destruir, modificada para resistir en el frente de batalla como demoledores, actualizada para aumentar su alcance y ser prácticamente ineludible como Devastador, y ahora, en su fase más gloriosa (hasta el momento), con el aspecto de una esfera completamente negra que parecía consumir la luz a su alrededor rodeada por las mismas garras del caos que el dios oscuro usaba en combate, cinco dioses Muerte-Infierno fueron desplegados en los cielos.

—Hijo de la gran malnacida… —Kaah'Narak habló para sus adentros refiriéndose al dios oscuro, su pequeña apuesta con su señor sobre quién construiría el arma más destructiva para los Vinshir (ella apostó por sus navíos fuegos de la eternidad, mientras que el dios oscuro puso su creatividad y esfuerzos en la serie de vanguardias Muerte-Infierno), se veía en peligro.

Los dioses Muerte-Infierno no eran vanguardias completas, eran mudos, por lo que carecían de métodos para expresar la característica soberbia Vinshir, pero algo en lo que ningún jerarca o vanguardia fallaría es en su capacidad para destruir

* * *

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora en este episodio, estoy en la recta final de mi proyecto de título y en 1 mes más todo termina. :D**

**Sé que eso no justifica mi rotunda demora, mas espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**

**¿Extrañaban a los Muerte-Infierno? Espero que sí, porque los héroes pronto los odiarán. xD ¿Podrán los héroes ganar la batalla ahora que les di un Power-Up? N yo lo sé, pues al final no hubo ninguna demostración del poder de los Muerte-Infierno. xD**

**Como comentario persona, esta historia se ha favorecido mucho de los comentarios, y agradezco mucho a los lectores por darme sus opiniones y reviews de forma tan respetuosa, los cuales responderé a continuación.**

**Regamers10: Ahora sí que leí tu segundo homenaje en la casa música, este sí que no lo entendí. xD Sobre el ocaso, no fue ninguna molestia, realmente me encantó el hecho de que alguien hiciera tal homenaje a mi historia, sobre el actuar muy OOC, ciertamente fue el caso, pero no el de los jerarcas, sino del propio Lincoln. xD Él jamás les permitiría elegir su propio destino, ese es el deber de Grand Final, y cuando él muera, todos los eslabones de la cadena subirán un puesto y la primera jerarca tomará su lugar, pero realmente me gustó ese final pacífico, en lugar de una muerte tan violenta (y que fue mucho más cruenta en la mente del dios oscuro). Me alegra que disfrutaras esas muertes, no es de malo, pero odié que en End-Game no muriera ningún vengador. :c Y quise darle mucho protagonista al único general con dotes y talento estratégico, del mismo modo que aquí le di mucho más protagonismo a los héroes. Es Ruu'Narak (Arak es muerte, y Narak es olvido xD), sobre Thanos, los dioses Muerte-Infierno demostrarán lo que es en verdad necesitar ayuda. xD Yo a Quill no lo estimo tanto, pero a T'Challa sí, a ambos les di lo que considero, una muerte más real para ese contexto. Sobre el tributo que le haré a tu fic, será dentro de Rompiendo el Ciclo infinito. ;)**

**J0nas Nagera: Me alegra que te gustara el anterior capítulo, y que, pese a la demora, puedas apreciar este. No sé si seas fan de starwars, pero un personaje (el almirante Thrawn) dijo que un cambio en las unidades más abundantes representan las mayores diferencias en los campos de batalla, en este caso las unidades más básicas son las Líneas de masacre, no soldados humanoides con armas clásicas, y la gran masacre que se dio fue por las facultades físicas de dichas vanguardias, Quill murió precisamente por eso y pese a que fuera tu personaje favorito, me alegra que pudieras disfrutar la lectura. Para el cap fue tan duro lo de Hydra como para mí, placentero el escribirlo. xD Y Ronan es un personaje que respeto, por eso le di una muerte insignificante, pero más digna (sin perder la coherencia y en un tributo a cuatro personajes por los que siento mucho cariño). Sobre Galactus, sí, pero debido a la escala de poder en la que se encuentra, al igual que su naturaleza, de existir, no intervendría en la batalla, de hecho, es probable que no se enemiste con los Vinshir, ya que ambos compartirían el objetivo de destruir la tierra.**

**MightyMitch47: Gracias por tu confesión y buenos deseos, ciertamente ganará quién tenga la mejor táctica, y precisamente por eso es que los números influyen, y por ahora los Vinshir siguen siendo superados, además de que sufrieron pérdidas muy graves en este cap, pero no dudes ni por un segundo que darán todo por la victoria. Sé que este no es tu deber, pero el UCM es muy grande, y si me mencionaras a los personajes que me van faltando, te lo agradecería. :) Lo de que los Vinshir están rotos, lo están, pero creo que su poder está bien justificado, sobre el nerfeo a los hechiceros, la verdad es que venía de un malestar que me llegaba de una de las series: Avengers assemble, donde el Doctor Strange usaba hechizos que odié (por las cadenas de no se qué), así que decidí dejar en que todos son círculos mágicos y listo. :c El que murió y no fue mencionado fue Loki, era uno de los soldados muertos de Hela. Sobre las series que he visto de Avengers, sólo los héroes más poderosos del planeta, Avengers Assemble la odié. :c**

**Anónimo: Repitiendo, gracias por compartirme tus opiniones y sugerencias tan respetuosamente, sobre Hela, siento que no la debilité, sino que sus enemigos simplemente tenían ventaja sobre ella. Sobre lo de los cómics, la verdad no los he leído, pero por el tamaño del universo de los cómics, no puedo dudarlo. xD No creo que incluya a Ghost Rider, pero antes de incluir a más personajes, quería consolidar más el campo de batalla.  
**

**Anónimo: No hay problema con que publiques este fic o Héroes y Villanos, pero para el segundo, planeo hacerle un remake, ponerle imagenes y subirlo a wattpad.**

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki: ¡Se prendió esta mierda! Sobre la amenaza que representa Wakanda, esta se basa principalmente en el Vibranium, por lo demás no son realmente peligrosos para los Vinshir, admito que en un principio me fue difícil concebir un modo de integrarlos a la pelea, pero creo que ahora podrán representar una amenaza mayor. Gamora viuda. :v Me alegra que el énfasis que le di a la naturaleza militarista verdadera que tiene Hydra, y a su efecto en el campo de batalla, Wakanda no sólo carecía de experiencia en un campo de batalla con soldados excepcionales, sino que también desconocían muchas de las herramientas del enemigo. La ancestral ya hizo su parte, desnerfeó a sus aliados. xD Sobre Odín y Ego, aún siguen luchando contra el Leviatán, una ocupación muy importante para el deber que tienen, que es proteger la ciudad. Si bien no se mostrará el madrazo saca almas de la bruja blanca, en caso de que este se diera, el cuerpo del dios oscuro seguiría luchando en piloto automático, y sería incluso más mortífero con un cerebro Vinshir guiándolo, pues no tendría su característica debilidad marcial. Sobre el cap de Carol, no recuerdo el número, pero era en el Arco "Inteligencia Enemiga", espero te sirva, saludos. :D**

**Sin más que escribir, nos leemos pronto. :)**


End file.
